A Run For His Money
by PrefersFiction
Summary: I quickly sat up right, my mind registering that I was completely naked save for the sheet I was attempting to use as cover. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Dante and OOC pairing, I know so original right? Action/Humor/Romance. Rated M for language and situations. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first FanFic and first time ever posting anything I have written online, so you know please don't be to harsh on my writing etc. I read other Devil May Cry FanFics and really liked them so I decided to write one of my own. The Dante 'love interest' in this story is my own character I made up because honestly it seemed easier than writing it within the parameters of an already created character :P. I have no idea where this story is going so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Please R&R so I know if I should even bother posting, thanks!**

**Obviously I don't own any of the DMC characters or names yada yada yada, just the OC and the plot, which will not fall into any of the already existing DMC plots. **

Ch.1

It was the rustling beside me that first made me aware that I was not alone, _oh well…Wait a minute. _That brief moment of consciousness was all it took for the memories from last night to come flooding back. I quickly sat up right, my mind registering that I was completely naked save for the sheetI was attempting to use as cover. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit _I repeated over and over in my head as I remembered going to the bar, drinking at the bar and semi-remembering leaving with someone._ Damn you Jose Cuervo! _I looked around the room realizing I was not at my place, _thank god maybe I can sneak out of here quietly before he wakes up,_ _or maybe not; _the room was littered with so much stuff that there was not even a path to the doorway.

Grudgingly, I then turned my attention to the still sleeping mass beside me, the only discernible feature I could see about him was the back of the mop of white hair sticking out from under the covers. _Oh my god! I had gone home with an old man! Those heifers are never going to let me here the end of this! _I cringed thinking of all the jokes that I will never hear the end of, _those bitches didn't even try to stop me! Worst friends ever! _I carefully got off the bed to go in search of my clothes which were luckily strewn on the floor surrounding the bed, so I didn't have to search too hard. _That's it, I'm never drinking again. That's what you said last time fool! But I mean it this time! You're arguing with yourself again! Damn you Jose Cuervo!_

Now fully dressed in my wrinkled bar clothes from last night, that totally screamed "Walk of Shame", I started my attempt at a quiet journey towards the door. That lasted about one step as my foot came down on broken glass; I bit my lip to refrain from letting out a yelp of pain. _Good thing I'm immortal or I'd have to get myself a tetanus shot on the way home._ I decided to suck it up and just make a dash for the door, luckily no more broken glass just moldy pizza and oh, possibly a rat. Once I reached the door I took a look back to see if I had woken the guy, looks like he hadn't heard a thing, _probably hard of hearing, oh god even I'm cracking jokes about this! I'm so screwed, yes quite literally, shut up brain. _I took a few steps out of the doorway and took the stairs down into the main area which consisted of a pool table, a couch, a desk and not much else except for the wall of weapons that adorned the wall space behind the desk.

"Not bad for an old guy" I said quietly to myself, admiring some of the pieces.

"Who's an old guy?" came a deep voice from behind me. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit he's awake and there goes my chances for a clean getaway. _I turned around quickly and let's just say….not what I expected. He was not old at all, he appeared to be around thirty and even I had to admit he was one good looking mother fucker. _Huh, guess I won't be getting any ribbing from those fools I call friends after all._ He had striking blue eyes, which were only accentuated by his white-silver hair. He had a handsome face and a chiseled body that he was not shy to show off since he came down dressed in only a pair of leather pants.

He noticed me assessing him and said "Like what you see?" with a big smirk on his face. "I thought you would have gotten a good enough look last night?" still smirking.

"Not quite, just wondering how much you paid for those Chris Angel pants" I said smirking right back at him. He blanched and then burst out laughing.

"Ouch" he said as he feigned being offended, "and you were even going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well it's not that last night wasn't fun, well what I remember of it anyways, but I have a lot to do today and stuff" I said entirely unconvincingly. I watched him as he flopped down on the chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

"So what was all the talk about an old guy?" he said obviously enjoying the fact that I would rather be anywhere but here at this moment.

"Honestly, I took one look at your white hair when I woke up and thought 'damn I went home with Hugh Hefner'" I shrugged as I stealthily made my way closer to the front door.

"Geez babe, you know how to wound a man's ego!" he said laughing slightly, "why do you keep inching closer to the door? Don't you want to stay for some more old man sex?" That smirk plastered back onto his face.

"You know I think I'll pass, plus we don't want to put anymore strain on that ol' heart of yours" I said kind of enjoying the bantering, "plus I'm hungover and in desperate need of a shower." I gestured to myself as if saying, _duh. _His feet dropped to the floor as he stood up straighter at the desk, leaning over he said, "You know I have a perfectly good shower here and coincidently am in need of a shower myself, ergo…."

"Well who could resist that offer?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then don't" he smiled.

"You are a persistent old man aren't you" I mocked.

"Must be all that Viagra I take" he smirked back obviously enjoying the back and forth banter as well.

"You know I can't see since your behind the desk and all but, if that lasts more than four hours you should probably get yourself to a doctor" I replied laughing. Finally I had reached the door and started to open it.

"You're seriously going to leave? You're not even going to leave your number?" he said almost shocked.

"Well…Ch….D…." _Shit what was his name?! Whore! Shut up brain! _

"Dante!" he replied, "You forgot my name? That's my line!" He looked surprised more than anything. _Well, well, someone has a major case of ego. I supposed any guy would if they looked like him, still maybe I should take him down a peg or two. _

"Well let's just say the name is only good for remembering when the sex is memorable" I jabbed at him.

"What?!" He jumped up from his chair, "Fine I'll show you memorable." Dante started to stalk over to me. I tossed open the door and ran outside, _very mature, _I chided myself. I was down the steps and few feet away when he shouted, "At least tell me your name!"

I yelled back, "You forgot my name? That's my line!" I laughed as I walked quickly down the street, sparing a quick glance back. Dante was standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging slightly open, with the harsh neon sign above him glowing the name Devil May Cry.

**Thanks for reading, also I have not picked out a name for my OC so any suggestions? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter since it is from Dante's point of view and writing through the eyes of an existing character is harder because somehow the personality always seems to change so let me know if you think I did Dante's character justice. R&R please.**

Ch.2

After standing in the doorway like a fool for a good minute, I made my way back inside. _That chick just ran out, on me! So this is how it feels. _I made my way over to the fridge and threw my most recent box of pizza onto the desk. I managed to sit down before the front door slammed open and Lady stormed through.

"Well hello to you too," I said around a mouthful of pizza. I leaned back on my chair and put my feet back on the desk preparing for the angry on slot of Lady.

"Shut up. I was going to ask why you didn't show up last night for the client briefing but I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that girl I saw practically running from this place is the reason," Lady said with her face taking on a reddish tinge. _Dammit here we go again. _

"Help me understand, is it that you like being poor and owing me a shitload of money or just that your brain in unfortunately located in your pants?..." She continued to rant on but I tuned her out, my thoughts returning to the girl.

_Why would she just leave? I mean come on, ladies love me and usually I am the one sneaking out or having to get rid of them the next morning. _It's not that I haven't had my share of pretty girls but something about this one was nagging at me and I couldn't quite put my finger on why. I was not entirely sure she was a human after all, she seemed like one but gave off a different kind if vibe. Odd.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Lady shouted pulling me out of my revere.

"Of course. You really need to stop gushing about how awesome I am cause I already know." I said aiming a big grin at Lady. Her face took on a new shade of red as her anger rose.

"That's it!" She yelled throwing a file onto my desk, "here is the client and case file. You better damn well read this before we set out tonight. Trish and Nero are coming in on this one as well since it turns out this is a massive case, we will be back here around seven tonight. You better start reading now if you want to be through all this" She pointed to offending file, "before we show up."

_Yeah I'll get right on that, _I mentally rolled my eyes_. _I wouldn't dare roll my eyes at lady when she's like this, not unless I liked having bullet casings for eyes. Lady stomped back towards the door, stopped and turned around.

"Call it morbid curiosity but what did you do to that girl to have her leaving in such a rush this early? Usually you have to get rid of the girls you bring home." Lady asked.

"This girl was different, she was not the usual stage five clinger," I chuckled. Lady just rolled her eyes, "actually she acted like she could not get out of here fast enough." At that Lady started to laugh.

"Wow the lady killer Dante losing his touch. Ha!" she said laughing harder.

I frowned slightly, "No way babe, I still got it. There was something….off about her."

"Typical male, a woman who wants nothing to do with you has to have something wrong with her and there is no way it was you." Lady sarcastically replied.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," I said my frown dissipating.

"Finally, a girl to give Dante a run for his money, well I suppose technically it's my money." She laughed and with that she ripped open the door and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a bit longer and gives some background into my OC's _predicament _but it's not a boring biography, I swear!**

Ch.3

_Ah orange juice, sweet nectar of the gods._ I greedily gulped it down straight from the carton. I placed it back into the fridge and headed off towards the bathroom for my long awaited shower. None of my lazy friends/roommates were up yet, which honestly I was grateful for. I didn't want to face their interrogations before I could attempt to nurse my hangover.

_Thanks again Jose. _Once they wake from their own alcohol inducted stupor, I will have to face the '_how was the one night stand inquisition?_' which is never directed at me, usually I am on the _other_ side if this. Sleeping with strangers is sort of out of character for me and no doubt this inquisition will be a hundred times worse because of it.

I sighed inwardly. Being the newest member of this, well frat house is probably the best description; I am still treated like the new kid, even though I have been here for a good five months now. As I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower, my mind started to play back some of the memories of this new crazy life and how it started.

******************************Six Months Ago***********************************

Ok some seriously weird shit was going on, my eye sight had definitely gotten better I noticed as I removed my glasses. The difference was staggering, before anything in the distance was a blur and now my vision was 20/20 sans glasses. And my other senses were improving along with my speed and strength. I had gone through two door knobs in as many days as well as somehow managed to lift the door right off its hinges once.

Standing at only 5'4 and just having a slight tone to my body had me more than confused at the extreme increases in strength. _I feel like the freaking hulk!_ I had no idea what was going on and my mom just called it a "phase" when I tried to explain the incidents with the door. My step dad was less than helpful as well; barely registering a grunt as he continued to scan the newspaper he was reading when I had went over to their place the week before.

The last thing that happened to me before I decided _maybe I should look into this cause IT'S NOT NORMAL, _occurred one night when I was chopping up some onions for supper since my family was coming over. My eyes started to burn at the smell which I noticed seemed much stronger to me than it did all the times before. _I hate onions! Stupid vegetable from hell!_

My eyes were stinging from the evil fumes that they were giving off and soon my eyes started to water and being the accident prone person I am, the knife missed its target and imbedded itself in my arm. Panicking at the pain and the site of so much blood gushing from my arm, I ran to the sink and started to run water over the wound. The constant running water had kept the blood from obscuring my view of the deep cut, _this is how I die! _

I could see the headlines now_: GIRLS DIES IN TRAGIC ONION CHOPPING ACCIDENT._ And then much to my amazement and utter shock, I watched as the wound slowly stopped gushing blood and my skin weaved itself back together to the point where the only sign that I had ever had a knife sticking out of my arm was the slight red mark slowly fading as well.

I must have stood staring at my arm for a good ten minutes before I snapped out of my shock induced coma and wondered if I had imagined the whole thing. I looked back at the cutting board with all the chopped onions on it and the knife, all of which were still covered in my blood. _Well looks like I will be needing more onions. _

And as they say the rest is history. I found people (more or less) that helped to clear things up. _Yeah clear things up all right. _I had turned immortal and was suddenly thrust into the life of the supernatural. It was a lot to wrap your head around and at times I wondered if I was really insane and just imaging this all in a padded cell somewhere.

Now my life involved vampires, werewolves, demons, witches, shape shifters and other miscellaneous supernatural creatures all of which I once thought were just myth. My friends/roommates were the ones who helped me through all this, although I still find it hard to deal with sometimes. It's not every day you walk into your house and find a scene straight out of poltergeist greeting you.

*****************************One Month Ago************************************

I had literally taken one step inside the house before our previously bolted to the wall flat screen was so rudely flung at my head. My friend Sara yelled "duck" and I hit the floor, my new immortal reflexes and speed allowed me to hit the floor _before_ my face became better acquainted with the levitating television set. I scanned around the room before I got up just in case any other appliances decided to finish what the TV had started. All sorts of objects where flying around and presence of magic permeated the air.

"I thought you said this place wasn't haunted?!" I yelled as I got to my feet. Just then Maria's cat went floating by, looking completely at ease as if saying_ yeah big deal, get over it_. The first thing that came to my mind was that creepy child voice from the poltergeist movie saying _they're here…._

"It's not ghosts, its Maria." Sara sighed as she swatted a book away from her face. _Ah I think I would rather take the ghosts._ Maria is a 'witch' and I use that term very loosely since I think some of your spells have to actually work before you can call yourself that.

"What was Maria trying to do this time?" I asked as I headed over to Sara, dodging my way through the floating debris.

"Well the house was a mess so she decided now would be the time to try out a cleaning spell and as you can see it worked like a charm," Sara frowned.

"You know a maid service would have been cheaper in the long run." I said surveying the damage. Just then Maria burst into the room with her computer in hand.

"I think I have the solution," Maria announced as she lifted the lid to her laptop and the annoyed face of Maria's aunt popped up on the screen.

"Hello again girls," Maria's aunt said, "It seems like my niece has botched yet another spell."

"Hey at least nothing blew up this time." I shrugged at the screen.

"May fluffy rest in peace." Sara added. We laughed at our joke as Maria glared at us. Her aunt said a few quick words in a language I didn't recognize and instantly the floating items dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a loud crash.

"My Xbox!" I yelled in horror as I ran over and picked up the pieces of the console.

"Don't worry I think I have a repair spell somewhere." Maria said trying to make amends.

"Noooo!" The three of us yelled in response.

At least I didn't have to worry about Sara doing any magic since she's werewolf. My only concern is to make sure I am not standing to close to her when she changes and as it turns out it's not every full moon like I thought, but rather werewolves are able to turn themselves at will. At least I get a heads up this way otherwise it can be detrimental to your health or more importantly your clothes. _Man I loved that leather jacket._

As for me, well the jury is still out on that one although my friends have all come out with their own theories. A hybrid of some species, a mutant, a robot from the future, an alien from the planet Blarg; the list goes on. All I know is that it most likely has something to do with the father I never knew; when the crazy changes started to take place I received an inheritance from this supposedly recently deceased father, which left me with a bit of money and a lot of questions.

I got out of the shower and made my way to the kitchen. When I got there, Sara and Maria where sitting on the island bar stools huddled over their coffee mugs while my third roommate Raine (shape shifter) and her mate Dave (also a shifter) where at the table devouring some Eggos. Everyone looked up and soon questions where flying all over the place, "How was it?" "Was he big?" "Did you pass out drunk again?" "For the last time, has anyone seen my pants?"

"Enough with the questions! At least let me get some coffee first." I growled at their smirking faces.

"Fine but don't think we will forget about it." Sara said grinning around her coffee mug, "Since you took off last night," annoying smirk, "you weren't around when we took this job." She passed me the file folder. For finances, in addition to the inheritance money, I also work for my friends' odd job business and the jobs are usually supernatural.

"When do we start?" I asked leafing through the contents.

"Tonight," Maria grinned. _Ugh, I am way to hung-over for this. _They all laughed at the weary expression on my face so I flipped them the bird and headed to my room to catch some rest before we headed out to the job.

**So now onto the meat of the story, hopefully I didn't bore you too much. The next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done writing it.**

**_Advice: The only thing in the world more unwelcome than a baby in a movie theater. _I joke, I joke, please review :P Advice always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

After my power nap, all five of us headed over to client meeting at their office.

"This place is a dump. Are you sure this is the right place?" I glared at the sketchy surroundings Sara had brought us to. The street was dimly lit and all that you could see was the dirt and grime built up from years of neglect. _Hate to see this place in the daylight. _Homeless people lined the alleys and drunks and druggies hurried about trying to get to their next high. All of the transients were noticeably giving us a wide berth as they passed by. _Ugh, I can FEEL my credit rating dropping just from standing here._

"This is the street address that was given to us." Sara said looking at the file and then looking back at the worn address posted on the building.

"We can't leave the vehicle here, it will be on cinder blocks when we get back!" Dave said scooting closer to his pride and joy, the blacked out Range Rover.

"One of us can stay here and make sure no bums try to make a home of it." Dave grimaced at Raines comment and she laughed and patted his arm. Just then a short, stocky man burst through the office building door and shot us all a smarmy grin.

"Good your finally here, we thought maybe you weren't coming," The man said, "Mr. Langston is waiting inside with the others, so if you would follow me please." He held open the door as we all shuffled in, Dave was the last to enter as he was still looking worriedly at his vehicle.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'others'?" Maria asked.

"Mr. Langston believes in being thorough, he has offered the job to your team of mercenaries' as well as to another group." The man stated matter-of-factly, "This job is simply too important for the possibility of failure."

"Hey, hey, hey, we do not work with others. Our team is big enough with five people, anymore and they will just be in the way." Raine said crossing her arms. We were now in the elevator heading up towards the 8th floor, the elevator being a vast improvement from the atmosphere outside.

"You will not be expected to work together." He replied.

"So what, you're pitting us up against one another?" I asked. I glanced sideways over at Maria, quiet bumbling witch Maria. _Well this should be good. _If people thought I was competitive, Maria was worse; she would murder her own Grandma to win a competition (figuratively). She is no longer allowed anywhere near my Xbox, especially since I just replaced it from her last spell gone wrong.

"Not as such," The short man went on, "Both of your teams will be paid for services rendered. We are just covering all our bases to ensure the job is completed. If one group fails, at the least other can pick up the slack." The five of us shared a look.

"Who are the other group of mercenaries?" Sara asked. The elevator dinged and came to a stop.

"Well if you will follow me, you will get to see for yourself." He said stepping out of the elevator indicating for us to follow. The 8th floor was decorated very businesslike, white walls, chrome accents, black leather chairs, secretary who gave us a tight lipped smile as we passed. We followed the man to the double doors with the silver letters saying: Office of Mr. Langston and he opened the doors wide. All heads inside turned towards us.

If there was ever proof that I did something horrible in a past life, this was it. Sprawled out on one of the leather couches, was Dante, the silver haired guy from last night/this morning. _Fate you are a cruel, cruel bitch! _I mentally shook my fists at the heavens.

"Is that?" "Yep." Whispered my friend's voices behind me. Dante sat up straight and a slow, full mouthed smirk spread across his face. _Damn he's as good looking as I remember, even without the booze still in my system. _

"Well now this really IS a party," Dante grinned, still looking at me. I realized I still hadn't said anything, how very unlike me.

"Well ISN'T this awkward." I said trying to dispel some of my shock of seeing him here.

"You two know each other?" Asked the impeccably dressed man, which I assumed was Mr. Langston, sitting behind the large mahogany desk. _How cliché. _

"Yes, quite well," Dante smiled as he looked at me, "Isn't that right babe?" His insinuation obvious. _Asshat! _This was not the first impression I wanted my would-be employer to have of me.

"Well you know how it is in the business, you meet people in passing," I said striving to sound a lot more collected than I felt on the inside.

"Is that what you would call last night?" Dante asked, "I would have called it a night of drunken fu.." "NOPE!" I interjected, to cover up the next word coming out of his idiotic mouth.

"I WAS going to say fun." He grinned slyly at me, enjoying the fact that I had just made an ass out of myself. I glared at him; _see this is why you don't go home with randoms._ I looked around the room, noticing the others. Seated near Dante was an obscenely well-endowed blond woman who gave me a two fingered salute and a rather pissed off, angsty young adult version of Dante.

He noticed me looking at him and I blurted out, "You have a son?!" Automatically both Dante and mini-Dante both erupted and started shouting all over the place.

"Him? My Father? Never!" The look of abject horror on his face made me laugh.

"Do I look old enough to have a kid this age? Plus my kid would be wayyy cooler." Dante said crossing his arms.

"You look plenty old enough to me old man." The younger guy sneered.

"See my kid would have much better manners." At that, the room burst into laughter. "What? He would!"

I noticed the short, dark haired woman leaning against the wall and immediately recognized her as the woman who entered Devil May Cry as I was leaving this morning. Her mismatched eyes where narrowed and directed straight at me, her hand resting on the enormous bazooka thingy beside her. _Please don't be his wife, please don't be his wife, please don't be his wife, _I am so screwed if she is because it looks like she knows how to use that gun and I'd rather NOT have a giant hole in my torso. The big-breasted blond must have noticed us staring each other down because she cleared her throat and said, "Don't mind Lady, she doesn't bite, well not unless provoked. I'm Trish and this is," she pointed to the young Dante look-alike, "Nero, or Dante Jr. if you'd like."

Protests from both Dante and Nero erupted again and finally Mr. Langston stood up and yelled, "Enough!" Everyone calmed down and turned their attention towards him, "I brought you guys in for a job not a debate on the parentage of Mr. Nero." He finished off the introductions and when it came to me Dante replied as if pondering my name, "Eva, Eva, it suits you." He grinned at me.

"You didn't know her name? You really are cad." Sara piped up from behind me. _If looks could kill…._Sara was glaring daggers at Dante. I smiled at that.

"Hey she wouldn't tell me, plus she forgot my name too." Dante pointed the blame at me. Sara turned to me, an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright, were both cads. There are you happy?" I said throwing my arms up and everyone laughed as the awkwardness started to dissipate.

"Now that, everything has been cleared up," Mr. Langston looked pointedly at me, _like this is my fault! I blame Jose Cuervo, _"We can get to the job." He continued on,

"As you are no doubt aware off, there has been a drastic spike in the demon population in our world. We thought once those doors to the demon world had destroyed by you guys," He looked over at Dante, _hmm that was him?, _"that the population would eventually dwindle away to nothing once you guys hunted the remaining ones to extinction. However, no new doors have been spotted yet the demon population is exploding. In addition to that, the number of vampire attacks has risen as well; we believe this is no coincidence. Something big is happening and that is where you guys come in. My organization is more on the intel side of things and we need you guys to destroy as many as you can and stop whoever or whatever is behind this. We will provide you with all the information we can, but we need to act fast before the situation gets even more out of control." We all sat in silence as we processed what he had just revealed.

As far as the supernatural things go, vampires and demons were generally the enemy, along with other creatures who preyed on humans. Most other species left the humans alone thus, a good guy versus bad guy situation had emerged among the supernatural over the centuries and led to many wars and feuds. _What would the vampires have to do with this? Maybe I should go ask Zane if he has heard anything. _Zane was a vampire leader around this part and was pretty strict with the vampire laws regarding no killing of humans, he was the only vampire I knew of that didn't consider humans just food. As far as vampires go, he was tolerable, a little harsh at times but still not as bad as others I had come across. Going stomping into a vamp nest demanding answers, this was not going to be pretty. I smiled_, nothing like killing leeches to turn ones day around._

"What are you smiling about?" Maria asked looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Nothing, just that I have an idea for where we might start this investigation." I replied.

"Please do tell." Lady sneered from her perch against the wall.

"Sorry trade secrets and all." I smiled and shrugged. She pushed herself off the wall angrily. _Great, the last thing I needed was some pissed off girl trying to start a fight. Why is it always me? _

"Enough, I know I said you guys didn't have to work together on this case but I also want to stress that this is not a competition." Mr. Langston added, "So some professional civility please?" We all grumbled at that. "You guys all have the file and all the numbers for contacting my organization. We will constantly update you with info as my people will be working around the clock. Fifty percent of the payment has already been added to your accounts and the rest will be applied when it is all over and done with." I grinned at that, _time for some new clothes; one can never have enough in this business, their always getting destroyed in fights._ Mr. Langston filled in the rest of the minor details and soon we were all led back outside the office. We all headed back into the elevators and we all stood in silence as we descended back to the bottom. _Well this is awkward. _

"Well this is awkward." Dante smirked and I laughed since I had been thinking the same thing, he looked at me and asked "So what do you say we pool our resources and tackle this together?"

"I don't think so." Maria said and almost everyone nodded. _Oh joy, this is going to be fun. _

"Nope." Lady said, her arms crossed.

"Come on, you really need to meet new people once and a while," He teased her. She just shot him a glare.

"We can do our own investigations but if we need back up or anything we will give you a call," Dave sneered. _Great, so pissing contest it is. _

"How about this? We will call you for back up when we break the case." Nero chided from the back corner of the elevator.

"Ok listen," I interjected, "Each group will go their own way but if one team finds out who or what is behind this, ego aside, they contact the other since bigger numbers are probably going to be the safest bet against whatever this is." I could not believe I had to be the mediator in all this; they don't call me the instigator for nothing. _What has the world come too? The horror! _

"Fine." Dante sighed defeated. No one looked particularly pleased with what I said but at least no one objected, I took that as an agreement. We finally reached the bottom floor and everyone flooded out of the elevator and back out onto the street.

"You sure about this?" Dante asked me, looking slightly concerned.

"You just worry about yourself," I replied dryly.

"Oh it's not me I'm worried about babe," He smirked at me, "Demons and vamps can be a bit much for a human such as yourself."

"Well then good thing I'm not one then." I snapped back as I headed off towards Dave's vehicle.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"Guess you will have to use your awesome detective skills for that too." I smirked back at him, resting my hand on the Range Rover door.

"Can't a guy catch a break?" He laughed.

"Not in this business." I shouted from the vehicle as we sped away.

**So I hoped you liked that chapter, please review or send me a PM if you liked it or if not, what I should change to make it better. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Well you sure know how to pick em'," Dave grumbled from the driver's seat, to which I wittily replied with, "Shut up." _Oh good one. Shut up brain. _

"So what was that idea you had while we were in there?" Maria asked.

"I thought maybe we could storm into Zane's vamp nest and demand some answers, kick as few leech asses while we were there," I smiled at the thought.

"Fun!" Raine clapped from the front seat.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sara said.

"Then where do you suggest we start?" I asked, "Everyone likes harassing some vamps once and awhile." We started to make our way across town to the outskirts were the nest was located. Everyone was double checking their weapons.

"Do you think Zane will actually give us any useful information?" Sara asked, her fingers running nervously along the curved blade of her Rambo-esque knife. Raine shoved a clip of special silver tipped bullets into her Browning HP and said, "He better." _Oh yes fun times indeed. _I didn't think Zane would hold out on us but I'm sure the others wouldn't be to friendly.

"How about we don't go in there guns and swords blazing?" Dave asked looking worriedly at Raine, "I mean how about we try being civil first then move to more extreme measures if they are still being uncooperative?"

"Sure, sure." Maria replied in a low voice, her palms glowing with ancient magic.

"Yeah I don't think they would be to cooperative if Maria blows up the place first," Sara grinned and laughed.

"Hey, I'm improving!" Maria threw her hands in the air in frustration and we all ducked and covered our heads. "Ha ha very funny." She pouted and crossed her arms. Admittedly, barging in there and throwing punches wasn't probably the best route to take but I was pissed from earlier and wanted to take it out on someone. _Vamps aren't people anyways, their re-animated corpses that feed off the living. True dat. _

After an half an hour of driving and _"_formulating a plan" aka at lot of yelling and rude hand gestures, we arrived outside the gates to the compound. The mansion was Victorian in style and slightly gothic, _could they be any less original, _I rolled my eyes. The vehicle came to a stop and we all filed out looking around to make sure no one had spotted us. I went up to the speaker box at the front gate_, _contemplating on what I should say. _Demanding or civil? Bitchy or not? Hard choice. _However, Raine made that choice for me when her fist connected with the device, which then promptly fell useless to the ground.

"_Hulk Smash!" _I joked and she just grinned and kicked open the gate. That's what I liked about Raine, she didn't waste time with trifle things like _thinking_, she just did whatever she felt like.

"So that was a no to the civil approach then?" Dave glared at his mate.

"Guess so," I said as I joined Raine who was already half way up the driveway. There didn't seem to be any activity outside the building which I found odd since they had to know we were here by now. _Stupid supernatural senses, they can probably smell our blood a mile away. Gross. _We all reached the double front doors which were adorned with a giant bat shaped knocker.

"Oh come on! Really?" Raine said pointing to the hideous knocker.

"Yes really," An amused voice said behind us and we all whipped around startled, fighting stances ready.

"That's really creepy Zane," I frowned relaxing a bit.

"Is it?" He raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me, "A hazard that comes when dealing with vampires I guess." He stood perfectly at ease, regarding us with that typical, _I'm better than you, _vamp look. I grudgingly had to admit to myself he was good looking, unfortunately most leeches were, a mechanism to draw in prey I guess. He had dark brown hair cut in a short bedhead style and the face of a model with perfectly poised lips, all made seemingly more handsome thanks to his slight French accent.

"Please come inside and we can talk in my office, I've recently had it made sound proof thanks to some sorcerers for hire and I'm guessing you showing up here means it's an important matter." He said politely, pushing open the double doors. In the inside was well exactly how I pictured it would be, red and black silk everywhere, crystal chandeliers and many angry, hissing vamps everywhere.

"What is this Zane?"

"Mmm fresh meat,"

"I dibs the witch, their blood always taste spicy."

One blond haired male vampire stood up and made his way towards us, "Hey baby, you smell delicious, ever been with a vampire? I could show you a real good time." He propositioned me, inhaling deeply. _Oh that's just nasty._

"Sorry even I have standards," I sneered at him, "I draw the line at necrophilia."

He sneered back, his fangs elongating, "It's just a couple of degrees in temperature difference, you will hardly notice once I'm done with you."

"Again I prefer my meat warm," I smirked.

"What a coincidence, so do I," He whispered darkly, stalking closer.

"Enough," Zane's voice rang out with finality. The blond vamp snarled and retracted his fangs,

"This is over _sooka_," He growled with his Russian accent.

"I look forward to it _leech_," I replied, annunciating the leech part. Hisses came from all over the room at that and we just smiled at them all as we passed by.

"There will be none of that while in my house," Zane emphasized to everyone. He continued to lead us up the main stair-well and down the hallway on the second floor. He opened the doors and motioned for us to sit on the elegant couch and chair set, "Now what can I do for you?" He sat down behind his desk and rested his arms on the flat surface.

"Well we can start with the increase in the vampire attacks on humans and even some on the supernatural," Raine oozed hostility. Zane sat back in his chair looking thoughtful.

"I can assure you that the attacks are not being carried out by my nest and judging from the sloppiness of the attacks I will venture a guess that these are not being perpetrated by seasoned vampires, probably newly made ones." Zane suggested.

"Has your group being aggressively expanding lately?" I asked still not sure if I believed Zane or not. He let out a sigh,

"After our last attempt in 1945, we decided it was best not to increase our numbers so rapidly at once but rater slowly over time, whoever is behind this is either really stupid or new to vampirism themselves, to let their fledglings run rampant like this."

"Do you know of any new up and coming vampire nests?" I asked since I couldn't think of any. All the clans had been well established long before I was even born, let alone before I became part of this world.

"The last one was Raven's about a century ago and I know her well and can guarantee it's not her nest." Zane promised.

"Oh yeah, that means a lot coming from a leech," Raine sneered. Zane just frowned at her comment. Well this was getting nowhere.

"Ok have you heard about any vampire and demon alliances lately?" I asked hoping this would sprout some leads. Zane stood up straight in his chair. _Bingo. _

"Why do you ask?"

"Well along with the vamp attacks, demon ones have been on the rise as well and there is no such thing as coincidence in this world." I stated. Zane looked really uncomfortable and leaned forward on his desk,

"Ok and you tell anyone I gave you this information I will never tell you a damn thing again, we prefer vampire business to _stay _vampire business." He said, the most serious I have ever seen him before. _This must be good, he actually sweared. _

"We won't say anything, if you don't." I assured him, although he still looked unconvinced. He rubbed his temples and said, "There have been rumors going around that Vlad's" _A vampire named Vladimir, any more clichés and I might have to punch something,_ "clan has been messing around with demonology and summoning's, you know dark sorcery and the like." We all shared a look that could only be summed up as saying _Balls! _

"Vamps don't have any mystical abilities, so how would that be possible?" Sara asked just as confused as the rest of us.

"Well my only guess is that they must have relaxed their entrance requirements since I last had any contact with them." Zane said sitting back in his chair again. A vampire nest letting in non-leech members? _Well how the mighty have fallen, _I sneered to myself.

"Where is this _Vlad's _nest located?" I asked.

"Well you see that's going to be an issue since even I do not know where their nest is located," Zane frowned, "A bit of advice though, if you do find their nest, they will not be as hospitable as mine was so I would recommend using some tact."

"Ha, we can show you tact," Raine smirked. Zane just shook his head,

"I am being serious, that nest is extreme even by vampire standards." Zane went on, "And with possibly demonic forces involved, they will prove to be even more dangerous."

"Since you don't know where we could find their nest, can you point us towards someone who might?" I asked.

"You can try the night club on Weston Street, there is bound to be some vampires there who know but I'm not sure how willing they will be to talk to you." Zane suggested.

"We can be very persuasive when we need to be." Raine smiled and Dave just sighed. I stood up and the others followed,

"Thanks Zane," I turned to the others, "So Weston Street it is."

"Make sure you take it easy on the tequila this time." Maria grinned looking at me.

"I've learned my lesson," I said solemnly.

"That's what you said last time," Sara pointed out and I stuck my tongue out at her. Zane lead us back down the stairs and to the front doors, probably to keep the peace and make sure no fights broke out. Once we were back on the steps outside Zane said,

"Well good luck with everything and please don't come back anytime soon." He gave us a polite smile and shut the doors. I suppose that was politeness for a vampire.

"How rude, we didn't even break anything or faces!" Raine stated.

"What about the box at the front gate? Oh and the front gate as well?" Dave said rolling his eyes at Raines outrage.

"Puh-lease, it could have been a lot worse," She replied, we all nodded, one time she threw someone's civic through a wall. We all got back into the vehicle and started off towards the club.

"Maybe we should head home first and change," I suggested looking down at our plain clothes, "I mean they definitely will think something is up if we go in there dressed like this."

"Oh god, this is going to take forever," Dave let out a huge sigh and the rest of us laughed.

**Hey I just want to say thanks to those who added my story to their favorites or followed and to the few who reviewed :) More please :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

After our change of outfits, to something more club appropriate, we headed over to Weston Street.

"Let's put on some music," Raine said pushing the radio station button and the speakers blared,

"_You a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe" _

"Oh god! My ears they bleed!" I yelled covering my ears, "Turn it off dammit!" Raine quickly changed the station to something less awful, like nails on a chalk board or screaming children.

"Do you remember when music used to be good?" Dave sighed remembering the good ol' days.

"You sound like my Grandpa," I laughed.

"Your Grandpa is probably younger," Maria joked; Dave glared at her via the rear view mirror. Sometimes I forgot that although my friends all looked to be in their twenties, they were in fact older thanks to immortality. _Forever twenty-one bitches! _Every girls dream. But they still acted like they were teenagers, which is why we get along so well.

We parked across the street and headed in. There was no line, either you were meant to be there or you weren't. The bouncer was a werewolf I was guessing since he was built like a linebacker and about 6'5; the males usually were quite big. The females weren't big like that though, _thank god, Sara punches hard enough as it is. _He looked at us as we approached, nodded at Sara and then opened the door for us. Not the friendliest of service.

The inside was pretty much the same as a regular club except it was filled with all kinds of supernatural beings. It was like stepping into a fairy tale, _a Grimm's fairy tale maybe_. The music was not as loud as regular clubs since most supernatural beings have amplified hearing and the bar was stocked with all kinds of drinks besides the usual booze. Some creatures were moving so fast while dancing that they looked like a blur and things were going on in the corners and private booths that I didn't even want to imagine. _Guess who's scarred for life? _

"Look!" Raine yelled over the music and I followed where she was pointing. _God dammit! _Low and behold there was Dante and Trish standing off to the side.

"They must have got the same lead as us," Sara said.

"And they beat us here!" Raine said outraged.

"Well maybe they wouldn't have beaten us here if you guys didn't have to try on everything in your closets before we came here!" Dave yelled back. _Men, they will never understand. _

"You guys keep scouting out the place and I will go and see what they have so far," I said starting over towards them.

"Sure, sure," Maria winked at me and I rolled my eyes in response. I walked over to them and they spotted me instantly. Dante had one leg propped up on a low table with his forearm resting on it and the other arm at his hip,

"Looks like Captain Morgan decided to join the party," I remarked at his pose. He laughed and replied,

"What's that make you? Senorita Cuervo?" I looked like I was thinking about it,

"Oohhh good one," I smiled back at him.

"A-hem," Trish cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion but why are you here?"

"We got a lead on a vampire nest that might have something to do with the issue," I said being purposely vague.

"Vladimir's nest?" Dante asked.

"Shut up! Your giving away our leads fool!" Trish hissed.

"Yeah apparently they are pretty hard core, even by vampire standards," I said ignoring Trish's outburst, "Where are the other two?"

"They are off following another lead downtown," Trish said, now composed.

"How about the other _charming_ people you were with before?" Dante asked. I looked around and couldn't spot any of them.

"Weird….They were just over at the bar," I trailed off scanning the crowds for them. I could not spot them anywhere. _Those assholes better not have taken off to chase a lead without me!_

"You look concerned," Trish noticed.

"I can't see any of them and it's not like them to just take off…" I started to head up the stairs to the upper level to get a better view. I looked back and noticed that Dante and a reluctant Trish had followed me up.

"Need some help?" Dante asked, his usual attitude stowed.

"Ah, thanks. You remember what they looked like right?" They both nodded, "Just look around and see if you can spot any of them." We split up and I headed to the railing overlooking the club dance floor. After a few minutes of scanning I still didn't see any signs of them. _Ok guys not funny. _I walked back down and went to the bartender, once I got his attention I described my friends and asked if he had seen where they went.

"The three chicks and the dude went in the back area; it's for a more private clubbing experience. You interested?" He winked at me.

"Lay off buddy or I you will find it very hard to bartend without arms," Dante said glaring at the bartender. He put his arms up in surrender and suddenly found something fascinating at the other end of the bar.

"You scared away my witness!" I hissed angrily.

"That guy was scum," Dante aimed a grin at me, "So neither me nor Trish saw them anywhere."

"That scum," I said pointing to the still retreating bartender, "Said he saw them head back into the private areas."

"Well that's not a good sign," Dante said, rubbing his chin.

"I take it you know from personal experience?" I mocked.

"A few cases have given me reason to head back there," He said. He was standing so close that he had to look down to gaze at me. _Mmm he smells good. Brain not now! _

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes and started towards the back rooms.

"I'm going with you," Dante simply stated as if there was to be no arguing. _Well it couldn't hurt. _Together we made our way through the crowds, a few groping hands here and there which I had to swat away. I looked back and Dante was just smirking at me. _God I wanted to wipe that smirk of his stupid face. Handsome face. Not helping! _Once we reached the narrowed hallway that lead to the "private" portion of the club Dante stopped me.

"Normally, since I'm such a gentleman, I'd say ladies first but this time I'll go first," He grinned as he passed by me to take the lead.

"Gentleman my ass," I muttered as he brushed oh so slyly against me as he passed me, grinning the whole time. I rolled my eyes and followed close behind him. The hallway only had a few rooms, all of which were suspiciously empty.

"Normally all these rooms would be filled with all sorts of debauchery," Dante said as he peered into the last room before we rounded the corner.

"Well you _are_ the expert," I grumbled not wanting to waste any more time. He just smirked in response. We came around the corner to the final part of the back area; it was dimly lit with no windows and littered with hideous furniture.

"Wow, you can so tell a man did the inter decorating in here," I whistled at the tacky surroundings.

"Hey my place doesn't look this bad," Dante replied.

"Who are you trying to fool? I've seen it remember?" I laughed.

"Oh I remember alright," He cast a sideways smirk at me and for some reason I felt my cheeks reddening. _Damn him and his stupid smirking face! I don't DO blushing. _Angrily I stepped around him to look more into the huge room and he just chuckled as I passed by, giving him a wide birth. There were signs that people (I use that term loosely) were just here. I noticed the back exit clearly used to avoid being spotted, was slightly ajar and I ran to it and threw the door open.

"Geez, and I thought I lacked subtly," Dante chided suddenly behind me. I didn't see anyone but I heard the sound of tires squealing against the pavement. Something inside me was telling me this all seemed wrong and that something had happened to them. Then I heard a raspy cough from further down the alley and someone falling over. Without thinking I bolted to the slumped over figure, it was Dave.

"Oh god Dave!" I yelled as I held him and looked him over, not knowing what to do. He had been injured pretty badly, deep, bleeding marks adorned his chest and face and every time he took a breath new blood seemed to pour from it.

"They…took…them," Dave garbled through the blood, his body shaking. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. He can't die from this right? He'll heal right? _

"The wounds must be pretty deep since he's not healing yet and the blood he's coughing us seems like fresh blood," Dante said from right beside, I had forgotten he was there. Dave started to convulse and cough wildly and then went limp.

"Shit!," I said as I pressed my ear to his head to see if he was still breathing. He was but barely, "What can we do?" I pleaded as I looked up at Dante. He frowned down at me,

"I'll go get my car and we can take him back to my place and see if we can fix him up," He said and then bolted around to the parking area. I looked down at Dave,

"Please don't die on me," I said, my eyes welling up, "Raine will kill me." We had all gotten injured before but this seemed way more serious and usually Sara was there to help, she seemed to know everything about first aid. Usually the immortal healing would have started to kick in by now but the wounds still weren't showing any signs of winding back together and still oozed blood. I heard the sound of a car screeching to a stop and footsteps. I looked up and Dante was suddenly there with Trish.

"Don't worry his immortal, we'll get him fixed up in no time," Trish put her hand on my shoulder. Together we all tried to lift him as gently as we could and carried him to the car. He had passed out cold and didn't even flinch or make a sound when we moved him. I sat in the back with the unconscious Dave, holding his head in my lap.

"Do you think Vlad's group did this?" Trish asked.

"I'd bet good money on it. Probably didn't like anyone snooping around." Dante replied, briefly glancing to the back seat.

"Why would they have done this and taken the others? How could they have over powered all three of them?" I practically screamed with anger.

"Whoa babe, settle down there, we will figure something out," Dante said at my outburst.

"When I find them, I will make those leeches pay," I muttered darkly through my clenched teeth.

"That's the spirit," Dante chimed from the driver's seat.

**Hey so unless I get some reviews letting me know if people are actually enjoying my story, it might be a while before my next update. I need some motivation :P. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**A/N: Just a heads up, I know Dante is not immortal but for the sake of my story I am changing it so that he is, so don't be too mad :P. I changed it because my OC is also half human/half ? and is immortal so it just fits the story better. **

"He's not healing, why is he not healing?" I yelled from the bedside, my clothes and hands all covered with Dave's blood.

"Get out of the way," Trish hissed at me as she pushed me aside, "Let me deal with this." Apparently Trish was the go to girl for immortal first aid.

"You are not doing a very good job!" I was close to hysterics.

"Listen, they used silver weapons on him aka immortal kryptonite to most species," She said through clenched teeth, "That's why he is not healing like he should but granted we stop the bleeding a stabilize him, he will eventually heal."

"Of course it's silver, it's always silver!" I said angrily.

"Get her out of here now!" Trish yelled and Dante took my arm and lead me back down to the main area of his place and I let him.

"Don't worry he will be fine," Dante said placing his hand on the top of my head. I swatted it away.

"How can you possibly know that?" I said plunking down on the red sofa. He sat down right beside me, his side pressed up against mine. _He has no concept of personal space. _

"He's a shifter isn't he?" I nodded, "Then he'll be fine. Those bastards are hard to kill."

"And how would you know that?" I said my eyebrow raised.

"Well let's just say I didn't know she was married, let alone to a shifter," He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm shocked I tell you, shocked!" I said sarcastically and his grin widened at that.

"Anyways Trish is good at that stuff, hasn't lost a patient yet."

"You're not helping," I grumbled.

"What about the others in your group?"

"Now you're definitely not helping," I didn't know where to even start. If it even was Vladimir's nest, I had no idea where to start looking since Zane didn't even know.

"We can help you find them," He said seriously for once.

"Why would you help me?" I asked.

"Well if it is Vlad's group, we need to find them anyways so two birds, one stone," He shrugged.

"Did you find anything out at the club?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't order the white Russian. It's not a drink." He mock shuttered and I laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up but I meant did you find anything about the where-abouts of Vladimir's nest?"

"We weren't there for very long before you guys showed up. What about you guys?"

"Well we went to Zane's nest to ask them about it." Dante's face scrunched up at the mention of Zane.

"I hate that frou frou French vamp."

"Frou frou? That sounds weird coming out of your mouth," I laughed, "And for a vamp Zane's not bad."

"You got something going on with _Zane?_" He scoffed.

"Oh your one to talk saint Dante." I retorted. There was nothing between Zane and I but I wasn't about to say anything one way or another. We stared angrily at each other but then Trish yelled,

"You can come back now." I ran up the stairs, Dante on my heels. Dave was lying on the bed, still unconscious but his breathing was a bit stronger. Bloody bandages covered his torso and face and he was really pale. I looked at Trish for her verdict.

"He's going to be ok," She said.

"Told you," Dante added and I sent a glare his way.

"Why do I feel there is a _but _in there somewhere?" I asked, crouching beside the bed.

"Well since they used silver, his injuries are pretty bad but I managed to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding."

"How?" I asked genuinely curious.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She smirked down at me.

"Demon powers," Dante chimed up from behind us.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut! Is it genetic or something?" Trish said as she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"When will he be good to go?" I asked as I smoothed some of his hair out of his face.

"In a few days or so. Granted none of his wounds re-open, meaning he shouldn't be moved." Trish said as she looked at Dante.

"The more the merrier," He sighed.

"Thanks," I said still looking at Dave, "For saving him and for letting him stay here."

"We aim to please at chateau Dante," Trish grinned and I smiled back.

"You'll be staying too," Dante said noticing my words, "Not just him."

"Ah, I think I can handle myself thanks, comes with being an adult," I said sardonically, "Besides what am I supposed to do? Camp out on the floor?"

"Not quite what I had in mind." Dante smirked at me and Trish rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll pass thanks. I need to go home and get some stuff anyways," I said as I stood up.

"Look what they did to your friends. They are probably waiting at your place to grab you too," Dante reasoned.

"He's right you know, they will probably come for you next," Trish added.

"I'm shaking, really I am," I rolled my eyes, "I'd like to see them try."

"You're just as stubborn as Dante," Trish said shaking her head.

"Hey!" We both said affronted.

"But seriously you should stay here for the time being," Trish said. I grumbled at that, missing my comfy queen sized bed already.

"Fine but I need to grab some clothes and stuff for Dave and I, which means I need to go back to my place to pick them up," I reasoned, "Plus I need to go back to the club."

"Why the club?" Dante asked.

"Well Dave's pride and joy is parked outside and when he wakes up and figures it out that it's still there, he won't be too happy," I sighed as I reached into Dave's pocket for the keys.

"Fine." Dante grumbled as he left the room to go back downstairs.

"See wouldn't it be easier if you just let me stay at my home?" I smirked following him down. He just grunted in response.

* * *

We had driven to the club to pick up Dave's baby, which I then drove back to my place with Dante following behind me. I typed in the security code which opened the gates and let us through. Once I parked the Range Rover, I got went up to the front door.

"Nice place you guys got here. Business has been good to you guys," Dante said gawking around.

"Well it beats sleeping in the back of an office," I smirked at him.

"Ouch that wounds."

"You picking up on my vamp's nearby?" I asked as I closed the doors behind us.

"Nope, my demon sense's aren't tingling yet."

"Eww."

I headed up to the rooms to pack some things, Dante right on my heels again. I rolled my eyes,

"You know you don't have to babysit me in my own house."

"Just being cautious," He grinned as he stepped even closer. I shook my head and started to pack up first Dave's things and then headed to my room.

"Here make yourself useful," I said tossing Dave's duffle at Dante.

"What no tip?"

I pulled out my own duffle and threw it on my bed and started to fill it up with clothes and everything else I would maybe need.

"Geez how much stuff do you need?"

"Well if were gunna have a sleepover, I'm gunna need the right supplies," I smirked and stared wide-eyed at me, "You know stuff to give each other pedicures, scary movies, teen magazines and junk food."

"Tease," He laughed, "But seriously no weapons or anything?"

"Well I don't need to pack those since well they are always with me," I shrugged.

"Care to explain?" I sighed,

"Well I can 'summon'," air quotes, "any of my weapons I need where ever I am and then send them back when I'm done with them. So technically they are on my person at all times." I explained.

"Where do they go when you're not using them?" He asked confused, his hand unconsciously resting on one of the guns he had holstered and hidden away.

"Honestly I have no idea, possibly some other dimension, who knows."

"What are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Did your parents ever teach you that is a rude question to ask someone?" I rolled my eyes.

"I thought that was asking how old someone was?" He grinned, "So what are you?" He prompted again.

"Well I don't know the answer to that either," I frowned, "What's with the twenty questions Sherlock?"

"What's with not answering them? You hiding something?" He pressed.

"Trust me I wish I knew," I muttered to myself, "My best guess is that it has something to do with the mysterious father I have never met." Dante just raised his eyebrow as if saying, _please do go on, _I sighed and told him my brief biography. I knew he wouldn't drop the subject until I relented. He was a stubborn pain in the ass.

"So your mother was human and your dad was supernatural?" He finally asked.

"I guess so, unless you want to chalk my supernatural abilities up to a spider bite or falling into nuclear waste." He grinned at that.

"Interesting, maybe it has something to do with why you come off as human," He mused. I looked up at him,

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well with my awesome demon powers I can sense what everyone is. Like the vibe and scent they give off either says _vamp _or_ witch_ etc."

"So you can tell what someone is from their smell?" Dante nodded, "That's so….gross." I said weirded out a bit.

"Almost everything supernatural can too," He rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was from your awesome demon powers?" I teased.

"Well they make me better at it than everyone else," He said putting his nose in the air.

"So then I smell human?" Dante nodded again, "I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's a defense mechanism. Anything supernatural would think you would be an easy human target and then when they went to attack you they would be in for one hell of a surprise," He grinned.

"Damn straight, I'd go straight up ninja on their ass," I laughed. I went back to my packing and I noticed Dante was going through my things. I tried to grab my stuff back from him but he moved his arm out of my reach, smirking the whole time.

"You mind?" I said while straining to reach my stuff from his stupid grasp.

"Just looking. You have waayyy to many credit cards you know that?" He said sifting through my all my cards that I had out on my dresser, "Amex, Mastercard, Visa, debt card, I.D."

He stopped at that last one, "Your 21?" Smirk, "So how long have you been 21 for?" He asked sarcastically. Clearly he thought I was frozen at 21 but actually much older since that was the case with my immortal friends.

"Seven months." His eyes actually bulged out of his head.

"You're lying."

"Nope," I emphasized the p sound, "Why how old are you? You only look 30 something."

"Physically I guess, I stopped counting after the 80th birthday though, it gets depressing."

Now it was my turn to have my eyes bulge out of my head. Guess my original statement that I had gone home with an old man was true after all! He was looking around awkwardly.

"Don't worry cradle robber, this isn't an episode of _To Catch A Predator, _Chris Hansen isn't going to come walking through that door," I laughed and he glared at me, "Please have a seat, right there, just have a seat." I laughed even harder at my joke and had to sit down on the bed to keep myself up right.

"Har-har," He said but I could see through my teary eyes that he was smiling.

Once I had finally calmed down, I quickly packed the rest of my stuff and we headed back downstairs. Once I hit the last step, I bounded to my left running straight into a hard body. I looked up to see cold eyes and fangs staring down at me.

**Thanks to the few who reviewed, I have to say that was definitely the motivation I need to finish this chapter :P so keep 'em coming :). I am also working on another fanfic (About the walking dead, maybe check it out if you are a WD fan) so the updates for this story might get a little lax. Thanks and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"You know that breaking and entering is a crime right?" I said backing away from the figure in front of me. Dante shoved his way around to confront the guy.

"Well as I live and breathe," The vamp snarled at Dante.

"Dude me and you have two very different definitions of living," Dante smirked and the vamp scowled. The tall figure launched himself at Dante throwing them both into the wall, plaster flying all over.

"My house!" I shouted in horror as I saw the amount of damage they already did and most likely were to do as the fight continued.

I moved to try and put a stop to it but something grabbed and threw me from behind. When I landed, hard might I add, I propped myself back on my feet and whirled around to face yet another leech. He wasn't as big as the other one that Dante was attempting to subdue. I quickly looked over to see them exchange punches, the kind that would have caused some brain damage had they been human. Then the weapons were suddenly pulled out as they realized that their fists were doing no good.

"What I'm not interesting enough for you?" The leech that had grabbed me sneered.

"You must be the runt of the litter," I sneered right back as I tore my gaze from the battle that was without a doubt going to tear my house apart.

The vamp's eyes darken as he stalked closer. _Yeah pissing off your opponent, good plan. _Then he moved so fast it was a blur but I managed to summon or whatever you would call it, my swords just before he reached me. I felt the blade sink in to his abdomen but unfortunately he had the same idea, I raked the blade upwards and twisted. He stumbled back clutching his stomach. I looked down at the blade protruding from my own abdomen and gritting my teeth I pulled it out.

"How rude! I liked this shirt!" I said suddenly furious. I had lost too many good outfits in the battle field and I was pissed. _Here you are pissed about the shirt but not the gash in your stomach; yep your priorities are straight. _

"You're not human are you?" The leech asked, blood now falling from his lips.

My swords were pure silver and was pretty much kryptonite to most immortals, slowing down the healing process. This fact reminded me of Dave who was still recovering from these assholes attack and with a renewed sense of purpose I dropped his blade to the ground and lifted mine for an attack. My wound had already closed but the vamp's still soaked his shirt with new blood. I wasn't as fast as a vampire but wounded he couldn't make use of that speed as I landed my blow and he hit the ground hard, making a gurgling sound as his wounds were jostled. I placed my blade right above his heart.

"Now you're going to tell me where your little _cult _took my friends," I said, pushing down to emphasize my words.

"Like I'd," rattling cough, "Tell you anything." He sneered up at me.

"So you want to do this the hard way then?" I asked moving the blade to stick right at the center of his neck. I watched as his adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, suddenly rethinking his words. The thing about immortals was that the only way to truly kill them without the assistance of some sort of enchanted weapon was decapitation since it was impossible to regenerate once the brain was severed from the spinal cord. Our little leech friend must have remembered this tidbit because he said,

"Wait." I raised my eyebrow and put a little pressure on his neck with the blade.

"I don't have all day."

"The cemetery north of town….off the interstate….abandoned," The leech struggled to say.

"Man I am sooo tired of all the clichés," I sighed.

The sound of glass breaking caught my attention as I looked over to see that Dante and the other vampire had thrown themselves through my patio doors. Using my moment of distraction the leech I was interrogating grabbed on to my arms and rolled me over so he had the vantage point. He had another blade at the ready and was trying to get to my throat. I grunted with effort as I strained to hold his wrist. I placed pressure on the nerve in his wrist causing his hand to involuntarily drop the knife then he just used his hands to squeeze my neck. My air was instantly cut of and I moved my hands around frantically searching for my swords.

Just as my vision was beginning to dot with black spots my fingers curled around one of my blades. I lifted it and shoved it into the leech's neck and suddenly I could breathe again. I took in deep gulps of air, my lungs burning and my eyes watering. The leech clasped his hand to his neck wound which was now spurting blood. There are some things I tend to take personal, such as attempted murder.

My vision went red as I launched myself again at the vampire grabbing hold of the blade still protruding out of his neck and yanked it to the opposite side. There was a sickening thud as his head detached from his body and both pieces just dropped to the floor. I stood for a second or two just to catch my breath and survey the damage. The house was a mess and now I had a body to dispose of. Too bad Maria didn't have a_ make the body disappear spell, _not that she was here anyways. _I wonder if they teach that one at Hogwarts? _

"Would this make a great decoration or what?" Dante said holding up the head of the vampire he had been battling.

"You're dripping that everywhere!" I hissed and he tossed it back outside, landing with a wet sounding thud.

"Are you ok?" He asked coming up close and tugging at my torn shirt.

"Yeah bastard wrecked my shirt though," I said looking down at myself, "So did that leech tell you anything?"

"In case you didn't notice I was busy," Dante rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword.

"Well it just so happens I got a lead, whether it's legit or not I don't know," I said. Dante raised his eyebrows at that,

"I'm impressed."

"As you should be," I grinned, "Now what do we do with the dead vamps?"

"Good question," Dante said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Cleans clothes and a visit from Dante's "contact" later, the house was now sans dead bodies.

"Look at this place, it looks like a murder scene," I grumbled looking around at all the damage.

"Well it kind of _was,_" Dante said sarcastically. I decided to ignore that.

"So what do we do? Run off to where the leech said? Either it is their home base and will be heavily guarded or it's a trap," I said.

"Well there's only one way to find out," He smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that," I sighed.

"Well how about we start tomorrow? After all leeches can't stand the sunlight," Dante suggested and I nodded. We drove back to Devil May Cry in record time. Dante went straight to the fridge I went upstairs to check on Dave. I dropped all our stuff on the floor and sat on the bed beside him.

"Man what a day," I said quietly to the unconscious Dave, "So I did end up getting to kick some vamp ass after all. We have a lead on where the others might be and we will go check it out tomorrow. If I know those fools, they will be raising hell at the compound. Oh and I decapitated someone today well more specifically a nasty dead thing that feeds on humans but that's just semantics'. And the house is a total mess but it's not my fault!"

"Man you like to hear yourself talk," Trish said leaning on the door frame.

"Naturally," I smirked.

"So Dante filled me in and looks like we're going to a cemetery tomorrow," She grinned.

"It's gunna be fun times indeed," I grinned back, "So did you ever get a hold of your friends? The surly girl and angsty teen?"

"No can't seem to make contact with them. They should have been here hours ago," Trish frowned.

"You think they were taken too?" I asked.

"Most likely."

"Should we call Langston's team?" I asked, the thought finally occurring to me. Trish let out a short laugh,

"Guess that would have been a good idea." She whipped out her cell and dialed the number we had all been given. After listening to the long, one sided conversation, Trish finally hung up the phone.

"Well looks like there was an incident at the location we sent Lady and Nero to and no one has seen them since," She relayed rubbing her temple, "And that the intel on that cemetery place seems to be holding up. There have been reports of weird occurrences, like lights in the sky and stuff around there."

"Well at least we might get a show if nothing else," I smirked, "You know if there is a sleeping bag around here?"

"No need, you will be crashing with me," Dante said appearing behind Trish.

"What about Trish?" I asked stubbornly. It's not like I hadn't 'slept' with him before but I didn't mean I wanted to again. _Lies. Shut up brain. _

"I'll take the couch," She said heading back downstairs. I sighed as I grabbed my bag. In all honesty I was exhausted so I just wanted some sleep. _Yeah sleep, right. _Dante just gave me a big grin as I passed his and headed to his room. I threw off my jacket and boots and dropped onto the bed.

"Honestly I was expecting more resistance," I could hear the grin in his voice.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," I murmured and he just laughed. I heard some rustled and soon Dante pulled himself under the covers.

"Night."

"What no fooling around?" I kicked out my leg, my foot connecting with his shin and he grunted in pain.

"Shut up."

"You're not going to keep kicking me all night are you?" Dante asked.

"Only if you don't shut the hell up and let me sleep," I said sweetly and he chuckled.

"Fair enough."

**Sorry about the inconsistent update but I have been focusing on my WD story and have a lot going on this semester. But I would like to say thanks to the few who have reviewed/faved/followed. So keep em coming! Remember more reviews=more motivation ;) And I honestly don't really have a "plan" for this story so any suggestions or ideas are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

**So as a heads up there is a slight "lemon" is this chapter. I will change the rating to M just to be on the safe side.**

When I woke up the next day, I realized in a moment of panic that I couldn't move. I opened my eyes to find Dante curled around me like a freaking snake. I tried to disentangle myself from him but the big oaf wouldn't budge. With a sigh I stopped my efforts and just lay there.

"Geez you're like a hundred degrees," I muttered as I renewed my struggles, "Must be a demon thing."

"We run at a higher temperature than most beings, aside from werewolves," Dante said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"So you _are_ awake?" I asked, "Now let me go."

"Nope," He said squeezing me tighter to him.

_Hello little Dante. _My traitorous body decided to lean into him. _I've had worse wake up calls. _Sensing my weakening resolve Dante place an open mouth kiss to my neck and maneuvered himself so he was now laying in top of me, his weight pinning me down. This was probably a bad idea. _You don't say?_ Then Dante removed his mouth from my neck and placed it on mine, his hand cupping my face. _Maybe this was a good idea._

I groaned and kissed him back moving my hand to run through his hair and the other rubbing down his back. His tongue ran along the edge of my bottom lip, asking for entrance so I obliged. As the kiss deepened we battled for dominance, neither one giving in.

That little snarky voice in the back of my head was oddly silent, which was not a good sign for my waning resolve. Dante ran his hands up and down my sides, one sipping under my shirt with an unmistakable destination. He cupped my breast and let out a low growl against my lips as I moaned with the pressure he was applying and insistent kneading.

Somehow Dante had managed to remove my shirt leaving me in just my bra and my little shorts. _Wow he's good at that. Crafty bastard. _I tightened my grip on his hair as I raked my fingernails down his back. He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan as he rocked his hips into mine.

I could feel his arousal through his pants and my hips bucked up against him of their own accord. He ripped away my bra and before I could protest his treatment of my favorite lingerie, he moved down and started his assault on my breast and the words died in my throat.

I arched my back at the pleasure from his unrelenting sucking and soon he moved to the other breast to pay it the same attention. I wrapped my legs around him and raked my nails along his scalp, trying to let him know I couldn't take much more. I had honestly had no memory of this the night I stayed with him; _man that seemed like ages ago. _

You would think I would remember something like this. He moved up my body, kissing me deeply again; our hands roaming everywhere on each other and our breathing ragged. I ran my hand down is muscled chest and ran my fingers along the area just above his pants line. I felt the muscles contract at my touch and he rolled his hips against me.

I was about to push down his PJ bottoms when the door burst open.

"Rise and shine fools," Trish grinned from the entrance and the look Dante sent her would make most people cower in fear. She just shrugged it off and crossed her arms.

"You are the world's biggest cock block, you know that Trish?" Dante growled, his voice deep and gravely.

"Revenge is sweet," Trish smirked.

"You just gunna stand there? This isn't a peep show babe," Dante glared at Trish and then turned to me grinning, "Unless you're into that kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms to shield my bare chest.

"Not really my thing. Could you pass me my shirt please?" I asked with about as much dignity as one could muster in this type of situation. He handed me my shirt and I couldn't help but notice the sadden look on his face as I pulled it back on and I grinned to myself.

"This isn't over by the way," He smirked at me.

"That would be rather disappointing if it was," I flirted back in spite of all the reasons I shouldn't be encouraging this. He gave me a big shit eating grin in return and I suddenly regretted my reply. _Smug bastard. _

"You two done? We should really get going," Trish sighed impatiently.

"I need a cold shower first," Dante smirked as he padded off to the bathroom, leaving me and Trish to glare angrily at each other.

"So were you purposely waiting to barge in at that exact moment?" I asked pointedly at her and she smirked in return.

"Don't take it personal. It was to get my revenge on Dante. I can't remember how many times he has done that to me," She said raising an eyebrow. I sighed, actually I wasn't sure it was a good idea in the first place and I certainly wasn't thinking with my brain at the time.

"It's probably for the best anyways," I shrugged, "If we're going to be working together, sleeping together is not the greatest idea."

"Well at least you can use all that pent-up sexual frustration to good use and kick some leech ass," Trish replied.

"True, true," I chuckled as I picked out some clean clothes and headed down to the other washroom to shower. A cold shower later, I felt much better, still a little worked up though. _Stupid Dante. _

"Just so you know I wasn't kidding when I said this wasn't over," Dante said suddenly right behind me, his lips ghosting along my ear.

I shivered slightly as he snaked his arm around me, kissing my neck lightly. _Mmmm. You're not helping brain! Then grow a pair and do something. _I pulled myself from his grasp before we went further down that road again and turned to face him.

"Were you like this last time? Cause I don't remember you being like this." I asked and something like guilt crossed his face briefly.

"Well…ah….," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, ah, what?" I asked as my suspicion rose.

"Well you see, nothing really happened that night. We were both too wasted," He said looking guilty.

"You ass! You went along with it as if we had! No wonder I didn't remember anything," I glared at him.

"Trust me, you would have remembered had we actually done anything," He gave me his signature cocky grin. Before I could lunge at him and wipe that grin off his face Trish barged in again, her timing impeccable.

"Come on then," She said tapping her foot. I stormed past her to head to the car. She gave me a questioning glance as I passed but didn't say anything. I guess she was used to angry females around Dante.

"Come on babe, it's kind of funny," Dante grinned as we reached the car. I ignored him and got into the back seat. Truthfully I was kind of relieved; I hadn't slept with a random I met at the bar. _So you're not a dirty, dirty whore after all. Well that's always a plus._ But I was still mad that he didn't say anything until now. The car was silent.

"Well this is awkward. Did something happen in the ten minutes I left you two alone?" Trish asked.

"Naw," Dante shrugged from the driver's seat and flipped on the radio.

Well at least there was a deathly silence in the air anymore. I let my thoughts roam to the up-coming battle we were most likely to have. There was no way some lousy vamp's were able to overpower our friends; the demon involvement must be strong. I honestly had no idea what to expect. This was either a trap or it will be their "home-base" and thus be heavily guarded.

_A cemetery of all places, maybe I will finally get my revenge for all these clichés. _Luckily we still had hours of daylight left so that meant the leeches would be out of commission so that left the demon component, which was still an unknown. Too bad I didn't give Zane a call last night to see if any other information shook loose. _Maybe he will still answer. All leeches are dead to the world during the day time. They're dead to the word anyway. Touchè. _I pulled out my cell and scrolled to Zane's contact information.

"Who are you calling?" Dante asked looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I ignored him and he scowled obviously not used to be ignored.

"This better be good," Zane's slight French accent mumbled from the ear speaker. Dante's scowl deepened as his supernatural hearing picked up on the voice on the other end. I saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Would I be calling otherwise?" I replied. I heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"I guess you found where Vlad's nest is then?" Zane asked.

"Yep, the cemetery outside of town off the interstate," I said, "You know of it?" I was met with silence for a few seconds before Zane answered,

"I would recommend against going there if I were you."

"Ask the frenchy why," Dante said tersely from the front. Trish gave him a strange look, something along the lines of _what has gotten into you? _

"Tell that demon oaf that no one has dared to use those grounds in decades," Zane answered Dante. _Damn supernatural hearing, there's no privacy these days. _Dante opened his mouth, no doubt to give his witty rejoinder but I beat him to it,

"Care to explain?"

"Spells and sacrificing gone wrong, black magic and the sorts. This wasn't the first time vampires have dabbled in the dark arts," Zane said.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" I said annoyed. He could have said something the night before.

"Honestly, I didn't think it was important until you mentioned the cemetery specifically," Zane said.

"So it wasn't your nest was it?" I asked suspiciously. Zane chuckled on the other end,

"No Eva it was not." I bristled at his use of my first name and I saw Dante stiffen in his seat. _What has gotten into him? Well had you not been interrupted this morning, it would be the other way around. That's dirty. _I turned my attention back to Zane,

"So anything you can tell me about this misguided attempt into the black arts?"

"Well it didn't go well," Zane answered arrogantly and I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks, I think I managed to figure that out for myself. Anything else?"

"Well it was not a nest of vampires but a few rouge ones that thought by using demonic power, they could come into power and rule over all vampires and the like," Zane sighed and I could almost see him shaking his head, "But like most quests for power, it was too much for them to handle and they paid with their lives."

I looked up at Dante and saw the quick look of sadness that passed through his features before he schooled them again. _Personal tragedy? _Then it hit me as the legend came back to me. Dante had a brother who raised that tower thing looking to obtain the full power of Sparda years ago and if I remembered correctly he didn't make it. _Maybe they are connected somehow. What are the chances of that? Hey just covering all angles here while you chat up that leech. _

"So what about the demons and demonic power they had tried to raise? What happened to all of it?" I asked.

"Well apparently the spells and _rituals_ they used created some kind of rip in our world, for lack of a better description and now it is a breeding ground for demonic activity," Zane replied.

"So in essence, I perfect place to pick up where they left off? Seeing as the rip is already there," I said numbly into the phone. This was not sounding so good.

"Exactly, so you can see why I would advise against it," Zane said pointedly, "It would be a shame if anything happened to you, you happen to be the least annoying of your group."

"Gee thanks," I muttered sarcastically and he laughed on the other line.

"Be….careful," Zane said quietly and it caught me off guard.

"Ah will do," I answered and hung up, "So I'm guessing you two heard everything?" Trish nodded and Dante sent me a glare via the rear-view mirror and I sent one right back to him.

"So if there is a rip does that mean some seriously evil shit can come through a portal at the cemetery?" I asked, "How is it that no one dared to do anything for all those decades before?"

"Well yes to the _seriously evil shit _part," Trish sent me a sideways glance, "But I guess whatever it created was enough to scare away most beings."

"Until now," I pointed out, "I wonder, why now?"

"I guess we will find out," Dante added.

"How do you know Zane?" Trish asked and I really wish she hadn't. Clearly Dante had an issue with Zane and he scoffed,  
"Let me guess you found frenchy draining some poor girl."

"Ah no," I glared at him, "We met a while back during a case. He actually helped us shut down this disgusting human _farm _one nest of leeches had. He's got to be the only vampire that doesn't see human's as just food."

"Yeah but he's gotta feed somehow," Dante smirked.

"Yeah but he's not cruel about it," I pointed out.

"As far as you know," Dante scoffed. I was about to give my retort when Trish interrupted yet again,

"Back to the task at hand, at least we know what we are heading into."

"A dirty cemetery filled with vamps, chalk full of demonic activity and a possible portal to the demon realm. Did I miss anything?" I replied coolly.

"The sacrificial rituals," Dante joined in.

"Oh joy, I forgot about those. For all we know we are being baited into being the sacrificial lambs," I muttered.

"I hate veal," Dante sighed.

"Veal is cow you fool," Trish added.

**So that was the absolute first time I have ever written smutty stuff, how do you think I did? Weird question... Anyways please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions I would appreciate it because I am pulling this story out of my butt lol. **

**Also what do you think of Dante, do you think I have him in character? I hope he's not to OC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The closer we got to the cemetery the more sinister everything seemed to appear. The sun had faded behind dark clouds but it wasn't raining. The trees along the side of the road had become more dense; the shadows in between them seemed to be moving with us as we sped by.

"Anyone else getting major stranger-danger vibes?" I asked peering out into the increasing gloom. _Ah what lovely scenery. _

Trish chuckled at my term but nodded. I could swear I just saw something dash just beyond the tree line but whatever it was would have to be fast to keep up with Dante's break-neck speed.

"So I'm pretty sure we are being followed," Dante said as he glared out the windshield, "Better not attack my car!" I rolled my eyes; _Men and their vehicles. _

"Demons?" I asked.

"Not sure," Trish replied, her eyes glued out the side window.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell? Some demon you are," I scoffed and she turned her glare on me.

"Were not stopping," Dante said before Trish could say anything. I saw a flash of a glowing red streak behind the trees, glowing eyes maybe.

"Maybe we should. What if they're scouts or something? They will warn the others that we are coming," I suggested.

"She's right," Trish pointed out and Dante sighed.

"Fine but if anything happens to this car…" Dante growled menacingly.

"It's an old model anyways," Trish scoffed and Dante looked like she had slapped him.

"I'll have you know…" Dante started but I cut him off,

"Guys, looks like more decided to join the welcoming party."

Whatever those things were suddenly weren't concerned with staying in the shadows anymore. A group of them had piled onto the road effectively blocking our path causing Dante to slam on the breaks. _Not a scouting group, a first line of defense more like. _The misshapen forms were humanoid, sort of.

Their skin was stretched and discolored and instead of hands there were ragged claws. They seemed like they were hunched over as if whatever had been done to them could not be fully supported by their human frames. The most disturbing feature had to be the eyes, they glowed red, no pupil, no whites, nothing; just red.

"What the hell are those things?" I asked.

"Huh, actually I have no idea," Dante said with his eyebrows raised, "But they get once scratch on my ride, I'll will be adding their heads to my collection."

_Severed, mounted heads, always adds a touch of class to any room. _The closest ones started to stalk forward as if investigating. Once the "leader" got closer I could see the gash that was once a mouth was now full of sharp, elongated teeth dripping a disgusting substance as it snarled. The ragged clothes that hung off its emaciated body sizzled at the contact with the noxious drool, being eaten away.

"So safe to say don't let it drool on you," I muttered as I stared at it.

"What's that mean? You were going to let it before?" Dante smirked and I was too disturbingly fascinated with the figure to react to his comment.

"Let's get this over with," Trish sighed as she opened the passenger door and Dante followed suit.

"Ooorrr you could run them down with your car?" I suggested hopefully, taking my time getting out of the back seat.

"No way babe, this car's a classic. It's irreplaceable," Dante grinned and Trish smacked him upside the head,

"And were not?"

"Ah come on I didn't mean it like that," Dante smirked as he rubbed his bruised skull.

One of the things, for lack of a better description, decided to let out a high-pitched shrill sound. I winced at the noise and suddenly the group all lurched forward following the leading creature. _Tally-hoe! Now's not the time! _Dante whipped out his sword and Trish's had her hands at the ready, crackling with electric energy. I decided against the swords this time and opted to make my bow materialize. This way I didn't have to get up close and personal with those things. _So your just gunna hide back here then? It's not hiding per say…. _

Dante took off in a streak of red as he launched himself on the leader with his sword high in the air to cut it down. The thing quickly dodged his hit and circled to Dante's back attempting to rake his back with its claws. Dante jumped high and backwards to narrowly avoid the scratching claws.

"Dude you need a manicure bad," Dante grinned as he pulled out one of his holstered guns and shot the thing right between the eyes.

It fell back lifeless to the ground and upon seeing their leader fall the others pressed on faster. Dante was swinging his sword around while Trish was attempting to hit them with her lightning. I pulled back on the string of the bow and a glowing arrow materialized. The thing about my bow is that it's an enchanted one, I never have to use arrows thus never have to carry them or run out of them.

I took aim and let the first arrow soar. It hit one of the creatures that were circling Dante in the side of the head and it dropped to the ground. He sent me a brief grin and continued on. A few more arrows later I had taken out three more of those things. Trish had knocked one down and crunched its head underneath her boot, effectively stopping it from existing.

"Well that was gross," Dante said as he re-sheathed his sword.

I was about to comment when I heard the distinct sound of something moving very fast behind me. I pulled back on the bow string as I twisted around but the thing was right there. I could smell its foul breath and see the gleam of its razor teeth. Before I could even pull all the way back on the string, a single shot rang out and the creature flew backwards onto the pavement. I just stared dumbfounded at it, my bow hanging limply from my right hand.

"You ok?" Dante asked suddenly right beside me.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Guess we're even now?" Dante grinned, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Well you see I haven't had any training actually," I said slowly not sure on how to explain it.

"You taught yourself?" Trish sounded surprised.

"Well no. I kind of just suddenly could fight and use weapons when I turned immortal," I tried to explain, "Like when I could suddenly summon weapons, I hadn't learned how to do that. It just sort of happened."

* * *

I had just met Sara and Maria when we were attacked by these serpent type demons. They both were able to defend themselves with either their extreme strength or magic and I was pretty much useless. I remember thinking _man I wish I had some badass swords or something _and poof they appeared in my hands. I felt the power surge threw me as I held them and it was like I had done this a thousand times before.

I knew exactly where to strike and when to evade; basically it was like I had been trained in swordsmanship my whole life but I hadn't even held one until that moment. And that wasn't the only weapon I just _knew _how to use, it was the same for the bow. I haven't missed a target yet even though I had never had target practise. After we defeated the serpent demons, both Sara and Maria turned to me, questioning looks on their face.

"So I'm a witch?" I asked confused.

"No you're not a witch," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Sorcerer?"

"No."

"Wizard?"

"No! You're none of those!"

"How would you know?"

"Because _I _am a witch," Maria said proudly.

"Oh yeah prove it," I challenged. She furrowed her brow and lifted her arm up.

"Oh you've done it now," Sara muttered as she backed away slowly. _Now why would she say that? _Next thing I knew one of the serpent demon corpses started to rise up as Maria raised her arm even higher.

"Ha!" No sooner was that out of Maria's mouth when the corpse literally exploded and nasty pieces of the thing rained down on us.

"Told you," Sara said as she brushed a chuck of demon meat off her shoulder.

"So is exploding dead things your specialty or something? I can't imagine there's a very big market for that," I said as I shook the serpent remains off of my body. Sara burst out laughing and Maria stomped her foot in frustration.

* * *

"That's odd," Trish finally said.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

"How about we discuss this in the car?" Dante said as he opened up the driver's door and slid in. Once we got in the vehicle, we started off again.

I looked down at the corpses we left behind on the road, _that's some ugly-ass road kill. You're not kidding. _I didn't think it was possible but the closer we got to our destination, the darker it appeared outside. The light was further muted from the dark clouds but still no rain or wind.

"What time is it?" I asked as I leaned forward and hit the time button on the radio, 1:13 pm it flashed. Dante started to hum the tune to the twilight zone and I laughed despite my growing unease. Sometimes he could be so…..human. Dante slowed the car as the giant iron gates of the cemetery came into view.

"I'm just gunna park it here just in case," Dante said as he turned off the ignition.

"So what we walk the rest of the way?" Trish griped.

"Maybe you should have worn something other than those hooker boots," Dante smirked as he shimmied out of the car. Trish called him a few colorful names as we climbed out after Dante. The air was still and it was eerily silent as we walked up to the gate, the only sound coming from our feet crunching on the gravel.

"Do we knock?" I asked.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Dante grinned and before Trish could grab him, knowing exactly what he was up to; he kicked in the gate. The doors swung open and banged against the metal fence.

"_Oh and I thought I lacked subtlety," _I mocked his earlier words from the club. He just aimed a big grin at me and sauntered in like he owned the place.

Trish and I followed him in slowly, looking around to see if there was anyone or anything around. Once we were all inside the grounds, the big iron gate swung close; the sound of the latch being sprung echoed through the cemetery. We all twisted around to look at it but no one was there.

"Now which horror movie is this from? Oh right, all of them," I muttered. _Pet cemetery anyone?_

__**Hey so I'm not getting a lot of response to this story, ****_Not sure if story is bad *Insert skeptical Fry meme here* or people are lazy._**** JK. **

**So after taking an idea from other FanFiction authors I have decided that in order for me to post the next chapter, I will need just three little reviews. Yes just three measly reviews for this chapter and the next one will be on it's way! Mwahaha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so I want to say a big thank you to those who have faved/followed so far and to those who have reviewed (although I may have coerced those out of you last chapter :P; And I'd do it again! Mwahaha!).**

**Also no I don't own Devil May Cry, obviously :P**

Ch. 11

_Well what did you expect? Confetti and streamers? Fair enough. _I went back to the gate to see if I could pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"I'll handle this," Dante puffed out his chest as he kicked the gate as hard as he could but whatever demonic power that was surrounding this place, held the gate closed and Dante was thrown back from the force. He landed a good ten meters back crashing into the first set of headstones. Trish and I shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Serves you right," Trish grinned. Dante just stood up and dusted himself off,

"Must be some powerful mojo protecting this place for my Chuck Norris kick of death to not work."

"Chuck Norris kick of death?" I quirked a brow and he just smirked,

"CNKOD for short."

"So safe to say were not leaving anytime soon," Trish sighed as she started to walk away. We walked further into the decrepit cemetery.

All the headstones where weathered and chipped, the ground around the graves was devoid of any grass; in fact the only green-life apparent was the decaying trees that hung limply overhead. As we passed by I tried to see if I could pick up any of the words etched into the stones. I stood over one grave and leaned down to see if I could make out the headstone's writing, probably the generic _here lies blah. _My headstone would read something more original I hoped, like _hey you're standing on my head. _

"What's it say?" Trish asked and I shrugged,

"Can't tell."

"I won't be buying any plot's here that's for sure," Dante said as he kicked one of the leaning headstones over.

"I'm sure they will appreciate you desecrating their graves," I said pointing to the now overturned headstone.

"They're dead, what do they care?" Dante said and I swear my life would not be complete without some fateful irony every now and then. As soon as Dante shrugged at his words the dirt that covered the grave started to move.

"You were saying?" I said sarcastically.

We all watched in disturbed amusement as a hand reached out from underneath, wiggling and grabbing as if it sensed we were there. It wasn't skeletal but instead was fully covered in flesh, albeit grossly discolored and dirty flesh. Dante took a step back, pulling me with him.

"Should we keep moving?" Trish asked her gaze shifting from the digging dead guy to us and back to our undead friend.

"I kind of want to see this," Dante grinned, "I have never seen a zombie dig its way out of the grave before."

Trish rolled her eyes but took a few steps back herself. We were so engrossed with the sight before us that we hadn't realized Mr. Dead guy here wasn't the only one being handed an eviction notice.

"Holy shit," I said as I pointed my observation out to the others.

"Damn you Dante," Trish growled.

"Hey how is this my fault?" He asked throwing his arms in the air like a drama queen.

"You kicked over his headstone!" Trish hissed. Soon enough the undead were out of their graves, uneven holes adorned all the grave tops. _Zombies make great diggers that's for sure. _

"I like Nazi Zombies as much as the next person but I'd rather _play _it than _live _it," I muttered as I backed up.

I turned around to realize that we would soon be surrounded by the undead. They may be slow but if they create a horde around us we could be in trouble. I made my two silver short swords materialize so they were at the ready. Trish pulled out her guns and Dante unsheathed his sword.

"Shall we make this more interesting?" Dante smirked.

"This isn't good enough for you?" I gestured to the stumbling undead around us.

"Whoever gets the highest count wins," Dante said.

"Wins what?" I asked curious. Dante wiggled his eyes lewdly and I rolled my eyes knowing exactly where this was going,

"Loser has to give the winner a _full-body _massage."

"There are three of us, so how would that work?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll figure it out later," Dante grinned, "Annnnd go."

He took off like a bat out of hell. _Terrible pun. Well I tried. _He hacked and slashed his way through the crowd and I refused to lose this so I jumped straight into the fray as well. I quickly realized that simply stabbing them was no use and hacking off limbs, while it did slow them down, didn't stop them either. No blood poured from the wounds I inflicted, all that came out where chunks of grey, dead flesh when I yanked my sword free from their body.

The unnerving part was that although the undead had most likely been at rest here for decades or possibly centuries, they all looked like fresh, ripe corpses. But they should be nothing more than skeletal remains. Somehow they had been forced to rise and were returned to the state they were in when they were first lowered into the ground.

This was some powerful evil mojo. One lunged at me and I swung a large arc with my sword putting as much effort as I could behind the swing. _Batter up! _The undead's head went flying off into the crowd which paid it no mind, it wasn't alive and that's all that mattered to them.

The headless body twitched and then finally lay still. So head shots it is. _Better get cracking Babe Ruth. I like where your heads at. Another terrible pun… Alright I'll stop. _By the time I had taken out the crowd around me, over twenty by my count, I was completely out of breath from the exertion.

I looked at Dante's fray and much to my displeasure he didn't even seem to be breathing hard. _Stupid demon endurance. Mmm I can think of a few things that endurance is good for. Now is not the time to ogling the fool! _As if he sensed me looking at him, Dante turned and sent me his signature smirk.

I smirked right back at him to hide my embarrassment of being caught staring at him and made quite the show of stabbing my sword into the groin area of the male zombie that had appeared at my side. I saw Dante wince. Y_ou're evil. Damn straight. _Then he returned his attention to the undead that he had been neglecting, his lips still upturned in a smirk.

"So what's your final count?" Dante said as he stomped over to me, flicking the gross zombie chunks off his sword.

"You first," I said. He smirked at me and answered,

"Twenty-two." I let a slow grin cross my face.

"Twenty-five," I said and Dante's eyebrows shot up as if impressed or more likely unbelieving that I took out so many, "Guess all those hours playing Left for Dead paid off."

"I guess I owe you that _massage_ now," His eyes darken as he said that and took a step closer to me.

"Dude we're in the middle of a cemetery," I pointed out as he stalked closer to me, worried and slightly intrigued at the same time. _Damn you devil boy! _

"Actually I believe I won," Trish said suddenly right beside us, "I killed twenty-nine."

"That's no fair, it wasn't very sporting using your guns when we used our swords," Dante said petulantly.

"Hey you never said we couldn't," Trish countered.

"Wait, so does that I mean I have to give Trish a massage?" I asked suddenly not so intrigued about the idea.

"Only if I get to watch," Dante smirked lewdly.

"Pervert," Trish rolled her eyes, "Actually since Dante came in dead last I believe he is the loser." For some unexplainable reason the thought of Dante giving a rub down to Trish sent a surge of jealousy through my system. _Oh what do we have here? Shut up. _

"What a minute…"Dante started to try to weasel his way out of the bet _he_ made when a loud explosion sounded off in the distance. We all whipped around towards the direction of the sound and saw the dust and rubble in the air.

"Shall we?" Trish raised a perfectly poised eyebrow and we headed in the direction of the blast.

I had the distinct feeling that whatever we found, it would not be good. _You don't say? _We arrived and the area looked like someone dropped a nuke. The blast radius must have been a good twenty meters. _If I didn't know any better I'd say Maria was here. Light bulb! _

"You guys…" Before I could finish, with a blur, we were surrounded.

The glowing eyes of true evil demons looked back at us. They had horns protruding from their heads, black spikes and scales covered their entire bodies, creating a sinister set of armour. If I had to guess, I'd say they were close to seven feet tall each. It was the three of us versus the six of them; needless to say the odds weren't in our favor.

_The numbers weren't in your favor against the undead. Yes but they were mindless corpses, these are…..something else. _Each of them was an exact copy of one another, even down to the ragged swords they carried. One stepped forward and I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realize I had been holding. I spared a glance at Dante and his usually aloof face was now concentrated, his lips formed a thin line. _Well if he thinks this is serious then I'd say were SOL. _

"Son of Sparta," The demon said. I winced from the sound, not because of the pitch or loudness but because when it spoke it sounded like intense suffering. Just his voice made visions and thoughts of hell and torture and evil swarm in my head. Dante and Trish seemed immuned to this, most likely because they were demons too.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm kind of a big deal," Dante sighed as if put out.

"We have been waiting for your arrival," The demon went on as if he hadn't heard Dante.

"Well you know how I hate to keep my fans in suspense," Dante continued and I knew he was trying to buy us some time with his stupid dialogue so that we could try to escape. I took a small step back and the thing turned its head, its eyes boring into mine. I froze while the demon seemed to give me the once over.

"And you brought her with you," The demon seemed pleased with this, "Although I expected her to be something more." Dante stiffened and sent me a worried glance. I bristled at the demon's comment and I couldn't stop the words from coming out,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The thing studiously ignored me and barked out,

"Seize them."

They were a blur, moving so fast even my new, immortal sight could not keep up with them. Three dove at Dante and the two others went for Trish. The one who had spoken was right in front of my face now, glaring down at me.

"Pity," He said, his voice devoid of any emotion. I had my swords in my hands and took a swipe at his jugular. The thing disappeared and then before I could even register that he traced, he was right behind me. The butt of his the sword connected with the back of my head with such a force that the world turned black.

**Duh-dud-duuuuhhhh! So the price for the next chapter? Five reviews or ****_your soul (JK) _Suddenly**** five reviews doesn't seem to bad now does it? So five it is...(Cackles evilly) More reviews=more motivation :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the next chapter as promised. Thank you to all who reviewed (even though they may have been coerced :P ****_JK_****) but seriously you guys are awesome! I love me some feedback! **

Ch. 12

When I came to, I groggily registered that I was being dragged along a hard, stoned floor. Two of the demons from before were holding onto each of my arms as they dragged my limp body down the corridor. My head was throbbing and my eye's struggled to stay open against the pain. _And you thought a hangover was bad._

Lanterns lined the hallway barely providing any light but it was enough. I could see the bars of the cages as we passed by them. This was a dungeon. Screams echoed against the walls and the beings inside the cells stirred as we passed. _Was this where they took our friends? _

"Where…am I?" I asked, finding it hard to get my mouth to work properly. The two carrying me said nothing. One of the beings in a passing cell stuck its arm out to grab at the demon on my right. The demon simply dug its claws into whoevers arm it was and yanked it right off.

Howls of agony rang in my ears causing the pain in my head to flare up again. As we continued to walk the thing just dropped the arm and I looked down noticing the other odds and ends of beings body parts that adorned the hallway.

"Quite a nice place you got here, as far as leper colonies go," I muttered, which earned me a sharp smack to the back of the head.

I started to see stars again. _Maybe you should shut up now. You know, for once I agree with you._ The two finally stopped and I heard some scuffling and the sound of the bars being opened. They tossed me in and shut the door behind me. _How rude. _I struggled to sit up, my wounds healing but not quite as fast as I had hoped. Apparently knocks to the head take longer to recover from.

"Eva!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and I wondered if I was hallucinating the voice, "Eva that you?" I cracked open my voice after the second prompt.

"..Maria?" I asked straining my eyes to see.

"Thank goddess you're alive!" Maria said from the cell across the hallway. I was sitting up fully now, my back against the cold stone wall.

"I have one hell of a headache though," I muttered rubbing the back of my head, wincing when my fingers skimmed over the goose egg that was starting to recede.

"What happened?"

"Where's Dante?"

"How did you get caught?"

The barrage of questions caused my head to start hurting. I recognized the other voices, _so this _is_ where they took our friends_.

"Whoa, one at a time please," I said.

"Where's Dante?" I was guessing that was Lady.

"I don't know," I said.

I went on to explain to them what happened after they were taken and what happened when we got to the cemetery. Man I hope Dante and Trish are alright, the alternative was too hard to imagine. _Looks like someone has feelings for the devil-boy. Shut up. _Well they weren't locked up in here so that had to be a good sign right?

"Oh my god, Dave, is he ok?" Sara gasped.

"Yeah, he was healing when we left," I said. Hopefully they don't find him; Dante had wards set up to protect his office while we were gone. I noticed one voice was absent,

"Where's Raine?" I asked.

"They took her a little while ago," Nero answered when the others didn't.

"Took her where?" I asked, struggling to stand up.

"I don't know," He said, "But my guess is nowhere good."

I finally was to stand up without falling over and I made my way over to the bars. I tried to pull them apart or at least make a dent but they didn't budge.

"They're magically reinforced," Maria sighed.

"You really don't think we wouldn't have tried that already," Lady said sarcastically and I could tell she was rolling her eyes, even without seeing her.

I looked out of my cage to see the others. Maria and Sara where in the one across from me while Nero and Lady must have been in the one beside me because I couldn't see them.

"Have they said anything to you? Like why we're here and what they want with us?" I asked.

"No, they just threw us in here and haven't been in here until they took Raine away earlier," Sara replied.

"You find anything out?" Nero asked and I told them about the rip that was created decades ago in the cemetery and that they were most likely summoning demons through it.

"Great, we just closed all those hell gates a few months back and here we are again. Why can't these assholes just leave well enough alone?" Nero growled.

"Since they caught you and possibly Dante, how screwed are we?" Maria asked me, plunking down on her cot.

I noticed that she kept glancing over at the cell next to me. _Well since Maria doesn't swing that way, I'm gunna go with she keeps looking at mini-Dante. Well deduced Sherlock. _

"Well if it's any consolation, Dante and Trish might still be up and kicking. I was knocked out before I saw what happened to them," I said leaning on the bars, "They said they were waiting for him and…..me."

Maria and Sara's heads both whipped to me and I could hear shuffling in the cell next to me.

"What's that mean?" Sara asked.

"The hell if I know," I sighed, "Trust me I wish I knew what he meant."

"Who said it?" Nero asked.

"Some cloned, super demon," I replied.

"Were they all covered in black horns and scales and stuff?" He asked further.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked back, craning my neck to see if I could catch a glimpse of the others in the cell beside me.

"Those were the bastards that took us down," Nero sneered and I could see his arm glowing blue. _Dude that's freaky, although at least he will never have to read in the dark. And I thought I made lame jokes. _

"Yeah they're no fun that's for sure. Bastard cracked open my head," I said.

"Anymore concussions and you will have to wear a helmet," Sara joked.

"Ha, ha," I replied dryly but I was happy to see that they were all ok, well except for Raine. Now what was I going to do about that? As if to punctuate my thought, a scream broke out and echoed down the hall.

"That sounded like Raine," Maria gasped.

I started to pull on the bars again, this time with all strength but it was to no avail. _You need some leverage there fool, now what could you _summon _I wonder? Light bulb! _I summoned my long sword that I never used since the two short swords worked best with my smaller stature.

"I forgot you could do that!" Sara said excitedly, "They confiscated all our weapons before throwing us in here."

"Do what?" Nero asked confused.

Instead of answering him I stuck the sword between the bars and used it to yank on the bars as leverage. The magic surrounding the bars seemed to flare up when the mystical blade made contact with the metal, crackling all around.

"Be careful," Maria said.

"That's helpful," I grunted as I struggled with the bars and Maria sent me a glare. With a strange sound, the bar gave way flinging to the floor and I went flying.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Sara exclaimed.

"What kind of sword is that?" Lady piped up.

"An enchanted one I'm guessing," I said.

"When did you get that one?" Maria asked.

"Came with the rest I think, haven't actually used it until now. Guess since its magical or whatever I might be keen to use it more," I replied as I hurriedly squeezed through the small opening.

I could finally see the other two and they both had an identical look of shock plastered on their faces. I smirked at them. _That's right fools, I'm that awesome. Yeah, yeah now hurry and get the others free before those double demons come back. _I freed Maria and Sara first then the others.

"Wait! What about us?" A voice rang out from further down the row of cells.

"Sorry bro, but we will come back alright?" I said.

"You can't leave us!" Another voice rang out. I took a hesitant step toward the other cells when Sara's hand grabbed my arm.

"We need to get to Raine," She pleaded and I nodded.

"Wait, we don't have any weapons. Can we borrow some of yours?" Nero asked politely.

"Sorry but as soon as they leave my hands they disappear back to wherever they go," I shrugged, "Maybe we should scout around to see if we can find where they stashed your weapons."

"We don't have time!" Sara whispered harshly.

"We can't just run in there half-cocked and empty handed," Lady hissed back, "We won't be doing anyone any good at that rate."

"Well what do you suggest? Our friend is probably being tortured or worse!" Maria said and her palms glowed with magic. I raised an eyebrow at her,

"You were working on that tracking spell right?"

"Yeah but I'm nowhere near perfecting it," She said hesitantly.

"Well we don't have the luxury of time right now," Sara said.

"It's easier to find objects than people right?" I asked and Maria nodded, "Well do you think you could at least try to find where the weapons are stashed?"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything," Maria sighed and she closed her eyes trying to focus. Her palms glowed and I could feel her magic starting to move all around us; she remained still with her eyes closed in concentration for a good while.

"_Luke use the force,_" I said in my best Obi-Wan voice I could muster. Sara smacked my arm hard and hissed,

"Shut up."

I rubbed my now sore arm. _Man no part of you will be unscathed by the end of today. I am so going to need a drink after all this. I thought you said 'never again'. I lied. _ Finally Maria cracked open her eyes, they were glowing silver and we all took a cautious step back.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" I asked.

"I found the weapons and managed to scout out people too," Maria smiled and we all grinned in return, "And I didn't blow anything up!"

"And were grateful for that," I said back, "So where is everything located?"

"Well I got a good ethereal view of the whole compound. Apparently we are in the lowest level and the next floor up has the weapons in a room but there are demons in the hallway," Maria replayed for us, "They also have Raine up there…."

"Where?" Sara prompted.

"At the end of the hall," Maria gulped, "They're torturing her." I felt an instant rush of anger surge through my body. _I will make them pay. _

"How many more floors after that one?" Nero asked softly.

"Just one more and then we hit the surface but the last floor is where the vampires are nesting," Maria said looking at Nero.

"Looks like were gunna have to fight our way out of here," Lady said, "All the more reason we need our weapons."

"Ok here's the plan. Lady and Maria go for the weapons first while Sara, Nero and I try to free Raine," I laid out the plan.

"Why do you three go save her?" Maria asked almost offended.

"Because I have weapons to fight with, Sara can turn into her werewolf form and Nero has that arm that I am assuming has demonic powers or something equally as useful," I replied coolly. Nero scowled at my words and unconsciously touched his arm but didn't disagree with my plan.

"Alright sounds good let's go," Lady said, obviously in a hurry to get her guns back. Before we headed up the stairs, I turned back to the cells,

"I swear we will come back and free you." I heard a bunch of groans and harsh whispers but I didn't pick up on the words as we flew up the stairwell in a hurry to get this over with.

**So you know what to do :P The more reviews, the faster I put out the next chapter! What a wonderfully evil system! Mwahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. Lucky number 13

Once we reached the top of the stairwell, we sat for a minute making sure no one had spotted us yet. _Sure that's why you're standing here, not because you're out of breath or anything. Hey that was a long climb! _I looked around at the others and they were also using this time to calm their hurried breaths as well. _See? Whatever. _

"So you guys ready to do this?" I asked and everyone nodded. Another scream ripped through the air and I made a grab at Sara before she got us caught to early. But with her increased werewolf strength, Sara easily slouched off my hand.

"Sara!" I hissed but she disappeared into the room where the screaming came from.

"Alright then, come on," Nero said and we all put our "plan" into action.

Maria led Lady to the room where the weapons were stashed and Nero and I followed Sara's path. When we entered, we saw that Sara had already turned and was clawing and ripping her way through the guards. Nero took off in a blur to help Sara, his arm glowing a bright blue.

It was then that I saw Raine strapped to a table. There were harnesses holing her limbs down and blood was everywhere. The locks must have also been mystically reinforced to hold her and prevent her from shifting to get away. I ran to the table bypassing the raging fight.

"Oh god Raine!" I said as I undid the straps.

They may have been mystically reinforced but I guess simply undoing them wasn't an issue since no one can free themselves that way while strapped down. She groaned but otherwise kept her eyes closed. Her clothes were shredded from the wounds they inflicted and my vision went red again. _Punish. _I shook my head trying to dispel my inner turmoil so I could finish the rest of the straps before reinforcements arrived.

"…Eva?" Raine asked as I tried to help her up. She was really weak so I had to do most of the lifting.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"'bout damn time," Raine managed a grin, "Where's Dave?"

"He's healing back at Dante's place. He's fine," I answered and she relaxed somewhat.

Here she was healing after being tortured and yet she was worried about Dave. _Crazy mated people. _One of the guards that must have been off to the side was suddenly right in front of us. He gave us a cruel smirk, his fangs glinting in the light.

"Now where do you think your taking my little pet?" He sneered.

I felt Raine start to shake and I knew this must have been the asshole that hurt her. I sat her down on the table calmly then turned to the leech that was about to become twice dead. I felt my anger and need to punish this bastard take over and I had my blade in my hand before even registering that I needed to summon them.

"I'm not gunna let you anywhere near her you fucking leech," I said in a low voice and for a brief moment I saw panic spread across his face.

He quickly recovered and lunged at me. I was ready for this and I twisted to avoid him and he clambered onto the floor. He got up almost instantly and sent me another lovely hiss to which I just gave me a cruel smirk. _Punish! _I switched my blade to my left hand and in a blur I was in front of the leech and backhanded him so hard he went sailing across the room. The sound of bones cracking, distinctly the spine, rang out impossibly loud over the sound of the others fray.

"Hulk smash!" Raine said grinning, using my earlier words. Her words brought me out of my murderous haze and I grinned back at her as I walked over to where the leech laid crumpled on the floor in a broken heap.

"You really….think killing….me will do anything?" The vampire hissed through his bloodied teeth.

"No but it will make me feel better," I glared down at him.

I expected to maybe feel a hint of remorse since he was unable to move until he healed but I did not, which scared me a bit. _Was I turning into a monster? _But I wasn't about to give him a chance to heal. My enchanted long sword materialized and I gripped it with two hands and swung down at the leech's neck. The head severed and rolled away from the still body.

_You're turning into quite the decapitator. I feel like a serial killer. Well you only kill bad guys. Still. _I whipped my head around at the sound of gun fire and saw Lady shooting off rounds into the remaining guards. Once everything lay still, we all just stared at each other for a second.

"Well what now?" Lady asked, her hand on her hip. Sara returned back to her normal appearance, naked might I add.

"Everyone turn around!" Sara hissed embarrassed, "Maria if you wouldn't mind." Maria's palm's glowed and a pile of clothes dropped at Sara's feet, which she quickly dug into.

"Here pass me a shirt," I said and Maria handed me one.

I took it over to Raine and she used it to replace her bloody and torn shirt. After a few questions and hugs for Raine, we peered out the door to see if any reinforcements had arrived. The hall was empty. _Well this is suspicious, there's no way their immortal hearing didn't pick all that noise up. I have a distinct feeling we are all playing right into their plans, whatever they are. _A disturbing thought indeed.

"We still have one more floor to go and it's full of vampires," Maria reminded us all.

"Well at least we have weapons now," Lady said.

"You gunna be ok to go Raine?" I asked turning to her.

"Please I'm a shifter, were notoriously hard to kill," She smirked jumping to her feet.

"So I've heard," I sighed thinking back to Dante's comment.

At the thought of him, a moment of panic spread through my body, wondering what happened to him. _Now this is just getting ridiculous. Focus! _Everyone loaded their guns and hand their weapons at the ready. Maria handed Nero his sword;

"Ah, thanks," He muttered rather embarrassed, swiping his hand over his nose.

"You're welcome," Maria said back quietly.

_She's not normally so shy; I wonder what it could be…. Now is not the time! _ We ran to the end of the hallway to peer up the stairwell. _Great more stairs, have they never heard of an elevator? _We climbed the stairs with Nero and me at the helm, with our swords ready.

"So what's the deal with you and the old man?" He asked me.

"Old man?" I asked back confused.

"Dante," Nero said in a way that sounded like, _duh. _I laughed at Nero's nickname for Dante.

"Oh man I bet he just loves being called that. Guess I know what I'm calling him from now on," I chuckled.

"I'm sure he will love that," Nero grinned.

"But he will have you to blame," I smirked and Nero glared at me knowing Dante wouldn't be shy with voicing his displeasure at Nero's nickname catching on.

"The old man deserves it, that's what he gets for calling me kid all the time," Nero huffed.

I heard snickering behind us and Nero looked away and scowled. _Shouldn't he be out of his angsty teen faze by now? He's got to be in his early twenties. _My musings were cut short when we reached the top of the stairs. _Jesus tap-dancing Christ, finally! _Only one floor of vampires and another flight of stairs to go until we reach the surface. _Fun times. _

"So what know, oh great leader?" Raine smirked at me.

"Leader?" I quirked a brow, "Yes I quite like the sound of that, my minions." Raine laughed while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Anyways are we just going to barge in there?" Sara asked somberly.

Since Maria wasn't able to give us a definitive number of how many vamps were actually up there, we had no idea what we could be in for. I peeked around the stairwell entrance to see if I could spot anything. I froze at the shock of what I saw.

The walls were splattered with blood creating a morbid mural on the stone walls. Various bodies and body pieces adorned the hallway and doorways. It was a slaughter in here, not one vampire was left alive. _Well they weren't alive to begin with. _Some bodies had their heads removed while others had deep, red claw marks covering their pale skin. You could see bones broken at odd angles, breaks that would give any immortal a hard time fixing.

"Ah I think you guys might want to see this," I muttered. We all cautiously stepped out into the hall, everyone's eyes widening at the sight.

"Someone beat us to it," Nero said as he stepped over the corpse of one of the dead leeches. Its face was twisted in a mask of horror, one that not even death could erase.

"It wasn't like this when I scoped it out earlier…" Maria trailed off.

"So that means it was done while we were getting Raine," I said. _What the hell could kill this many leeches, that fast? Maybe it was those cloned demons? Why would they kill their little leech helpers? Down-sizing? _

"You think it was Dante?" Lady asked, "Although this doesn't look like his usual work."

_This just keeps getting more suspicious. Someone is messing with us. _I knew our "escape" seemed too easy considering all they went through to capture us. I looked into one of the rooms and the same morose scene greeted me; blood and bodies everywhere. There must have been close to thirty vampires in here. _And now there were none. _

"Can't say I'm torn up about this," Raine said as she kicked one of the leech's dead bodies.

"True but it leads to the more troubling question as to whom or _what_ did this?" Sara asked.

"Well I hate to be _that _guy but I have a feeling that we're gunna find out soon enough," I said as I dodged my way through the messy hallway.

The others followed suit and we made our way to the end of the hall, to the last flight of stairs. I could see a bit of light seeping through at the top, underneath the heavy looking door. I wasn't sure what to expect and my anxiety was finally catching up to me. _You can't chicken out now! I am not chickening out, just taking a minute…. _

"Well?" Lady prompted. Man she was really starting to grate on my nerves, how the hell does Dante put up with her? _Teach her some manners, you have a sword! As satisfying as that would be, she would just slow us down if injured. So later then? Maybe. _

"After you then," I mock bowed. Lady scowled at me as she pushed her way to the front.

"You're gunna let the human lead the way?" Raine asked.

"She's expendable," I grinned and Lady turned to give me the finger.

I had to squint as my eyes adjusted to the light that flooded the stairwell from the other side of the opened door. The body that was slumped in the stairs started to burn when the muted sunlight touched its skin.

"Dude, look at that leech charbroil!" Raine pointed out.

"Come on," I grabbed her arm as I used my other hand to cover my nose; the smell of burning flesh was enough to make you hurl.

_Just how I like my vamps, medium rare. Please, he's more like well-done. _The sun was quickly setting, the orange light danced above the misshapen trees making them look like they were glowing. There was no noise, the cemetery was deathly quiet.

"I was wondering when you would finally grace us with your presence," A familiar voice rang out above the stillness of the cemetery.

**Another lovely cliff-hanger for you guys! (Smirks evilly) So yes this story does seem to be winding down to an inevitable conclusion (albeit not the most original of one :P) so I'm not sure how many more chapters are ahead because honestly I haven't written that far. **

**Readers responses are the only thing keeping me plugging away on this story, so review to your hearts content!**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

I turned to face one Mr. Langston. _Well this is a twist. _

"Oh come on! This has to be the oldest trick in the book!" Raine said throwing her arms up angrily in the air. Mr. Langston or whatever his real name was just raised an eyebrow at Raine's outburst.

"Where are Dante and Trish?" Nero practically growled.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough," He replied airily.

"So let me guess, this is where you reveal your nefarious plans because you think we won't make it out of here?" I said sarcastically, "How cliché." Mr. Langston let out a low laugh,

"Well _you _won't be making it out of here."

His inflection was obvious. I knew he was baiting me but I couldn't help but ask,

"What makes me so _lucky_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked.

"Why did you kill all your vamp friends?" Lady said, her guns pointed right at Langston.

"Vladimir's group had…outlived their usefulness," He said contemplating his words, "We needed them for the muscle until we regained some of our power and to assist in leading you here."

"And the 'we' you speak of would be?" I asked.

"Well as you know demons cannot simply cross over into this world without assistance from this side so I'm sure you can figure out the rest," Langston sighed.

"Vlad's nest made some kind of deal to help bring you over," Nero sneered.

"Quite right boy, their crude rituals helped me and my few comrades to materialize in this realm," He smiled.

"So why are we here then if you already have crossed over?" Maria piped up.

"Well the rest of you are bait, we needed to get this plan in action before our powers dwindled and we could no longer open the demon world door. My full power resides in the demon world, you see higher level demons cannot cross over with their full power intact when using measly summoning rituals," He explained.

_Man and I thought _you_ liked to hear yourself talk_.

"We need to create this door to the demon world for me to possess my full power when I cross over to this world and that my dear is where you come in," He looked right at me.

"Alright I'll bite, what do I have to do with it?" I asked skeptically.

"Well it's not just you my dear, I needed a descendant of Sparda as well," He smirked and I before I could say anything the ground started to give way.

He took a step back as we all jumped to avoid the now convulsing ground. The rumbling and shaking caused us all to stumble trying to remain upright. I grabbed onto the nearest arm I could find which happened to be Sara and she just sent me a look that could be summed up as _Holy Shit! _

The dirt bulged and swirled as whatever was underneath tried to surface. I could make out stone pillars first as they shot out of the ground, forming a circular shape. The whole thing had to be a good twenty meters in diameter.

Once the moving had stopped I realized what it was. It looked like some kind of stone-age sacred ground where these demon rituals would be performed. In the middle was a glowing light that rippled like a pond and I instinctively knew this is where the door would come into existence.

The stones that formed this _cliché _alter of sorts were blackened with age and grim and had become uneven when they rose from beneath. _Careful not to trip now. _Oily, black patches were splattered all over the already dirtied stones and I ventured a guess as to their origins; blood, copious amounts of it.

Impaled on one of the pillars was Dante, his sword Rebellion sticking out from his chest. His head was slumped over and a pool of blood lay at his feet. _He's half demon isn't he? Why doesn't he just pull the sword out? _I lurched forward to help but Langston said,

"Ah-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Fuck you asshole!" Nero yelled as he made a dash to help Dante.

I saw the blur out of the corner of my eye before it collided with Nero sending him flying in the opposite direction. One of those cloned, horned demons was standing over him. Nero shot up with his sword in hand and took a wide swing at the sinister creature. The rest of us were about to join in when the rest of his demon brethren surrounded us. _Déjà vu, anyone? _

"Not these bastards again," Lady muttered.

"Bring her to me," Langston commanded and one of the darkly attired demons came forward and tried to grab me but I kicked him sending him back a few feet.

Everyone around me sprang to action, trying to fend off the demons. Gun fire sounded and magic crackled all around us. Maria cast a spell and one of the demons closest to her was blown back so far we could no longer see him.

"Did you mean to blow him to smithereens or was that a spell gone wrong?" I asked, with Maria it was always a guess.

"Oh I meant to do that," Maria said darkly.

The one that I had kicked decided that he must have his revenge because he used his super speed to tackle me. I hit the unforgiving ground hard and the breath was ripped from my lungs. I tried to fight back but the lack of oxygen made that difficult. Its weight pinned me to the ground and I could feel its arms put me in a vise grip as he rose.

I kicked and wailed but it was useless since I was virtually pinned to him, I had no leverage to escape his grip. Before I could contemplate just how screwed I was, the demon was wrenched from me and I stumbled trying to catch my footing. I looked up into the ferial eyes of Sara's werewolf form and nodded,

"Thanks." Naturally she didn't say anything, she couldn't while in that form.

The demon that had tried to squish me in his grip came back, him and Sara falling into a skirmish of limbs. I used this distraction to try and reach Dante only to be thrown up against a pillar myself. The stone cracked from the impact and dust fell down in front of my eyes as the pain reverberated through my back. _Well that smarted. _

"As much as I enjoy a good struggle, I just don't have the time to humor you and your friends," Langston said as he kneeled in front of me.

With my short blade in hand, I drug it across his face the silver burning his flesh. Langston fell back clutching his face; an expression of shock marred his features.

"What did you think I was just going to sit here and take it?" I growled as I flung myself to my feet.

"Trust me, you're not making this any easier for yourself," He sneered back in response, ripping his own obsidian sword from its scabbard.

He charged at me and I evaded but he was much too fast. His sword connected with mine causing my arm to shake with the impact but I held fast and swung back. He brought his sword around in a wide sweep and I had to drop to the ground to avoid being skewered. I rolled away as Langston brought it down in an arc. I kicked as hard as I could and it connected with his knee, the sound of crunching bone had never sounded so sweet.

He let out a grunt of pain as his leg gave out and he kneeled. He grabbed his free arm out to try and snatch me closer but I shot to my feet taking my own swing. Only this time I feigned taking a swing and as his arm rose to deflect the blow I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could.

I could literally see the pain spread through his features and his chest deflate as the air rushed out of his lungs. _Now_ t_hat's what I call fighting dirty! I love it! _I turned and ran head long to Dante and wasted no time yanking the sword free.

It clambered to the ground as I caught Dante before he face planted to the ground. He was still breathing but still unconscious. I set him down and proceeded to untie Trish who thankfully was still awake.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked concerned and Trish hurried over to Dante's limp form.

"The demon's weakened us, then this asshole showed up and said some words of power and that's all she wrote," Trish said checking Dante over for mortal wounds, "I just came too as you guys started making all that racket."

"He's been placed under a spell," Rasped Langston as he _limped_ over to us. _Ha, _"I needed him cooperative to get his blood on the alter."

At his words I looked down noticing the blood that Dante spilled had been draining towards the ripple in the middle. The blood sizzled when it came into contact with the pool in the center and I could feel the heat coming off of it as the ritual was near completion.

"Dante wake up!" Yelled Trish as she slapped him across the face. No response.

"It will take a little more than that to break one of my spells," Langston chuckled arrogantly.

In a blur of motion he swung his arm back and time slowed down all around me. I could see his blade whip end over end as it sailed through the air but for some reason I could not move, it was like I was planted in place.

I knew without a doubt in that moment that I would be impaled with the blade, which was confusing because he had to know that a simple stab wound would not kill me. Then it all clicked into place; he didn't need me dead, he needed my blood.

**Blood and alters, I know, how cliché right? Well it gets even more cliché-y next chapter :) So if you want to know what happens next, I'm sure you can figure out what it is you need to do :P **

**_PS_****. Honesty time people, do you think my OC is a Mary-Sue? I tried so hard not to make her one (she doesn't have some mysterious/tragic past; she doesn't fall head over heals instantly for Dante or vice versa; she's not perfect, personality or physical wise; no she will not be saving the day with some mysterious awesome power; she is easily your everyday kind of girl). No one has commented that she is a mary-sue but sometimes I still wonder...**

**_PPS_****. When I named my OC Eva, it completely escaped me that it was also the name of Dante's mother, I swear that was not on purpose. It was not till I posted a few chapters later did I realize it, I fail so hard lol. Just had to get that off my chest.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

**So extra points for Savage Kill who totally called it, LOL. Although I did say to be prepared for more clichés :P**

A bright flash of light burst out in front of me and my eyes involuntarily closed. _Was that supposed to be my life flashing before my eyes? That's it?! Lame! _But as I came back to my senses I realized that was not the case. A male decked out in golden armour with blond hair and tanned skin to match stood right in front of me, blocking the path of the sword. _Dude his hair matches his clothes, I wonder if his mother dresses him? _

With his back turned to me I could see him bring out his own flaming sword to deflect Langston's obsidian one. _Well at least it's not gold. _Langston's sword went flying to the left as it was deflected off the flaming sword and I regained control of my limbs once again. I peeked around Mr. Midas over here to see the equally shocked and dare I say frightened look on Langston's face.

"How…." Langston trailed off taking a step backwards.

"Caim this is not your realm," Said the surfer dude with the flaming sword standing in front of me.

"So that's who you really are," Trish gasped behind me.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"He is considered the President of Hell and he rules over thirty legions of demons there," Trish said.

"You know, there's a joke in there somewhere," I muttered and Trish grinned at me despite our crazy situation.

"We cannot allow you to open this gate and free your legions," Surfer dude went on, "You can either go back or we can send you back." _We? I hope he doesn't mean us. _

Two more figures seemed to materialize out of nowhere beside the guy talking and I could see the color drain from Langston's face. _You mean Caim's face. Potato, Tomato… _Both figures wore similar gold armour but they obviously didn't catch as many rays as golden boy over here. The one with black medium length hair and pale skin was a great deal less bulky and the other one with light brown hair was somewhere in between the two in physical features and size.

"We did not come here to offer choices Gabriel," The black haired guy said to his golden counterpart, "We know what has to be done."

_Wait back up a minute, Gabriel? _I looked at Trish and her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the figures in front of us.

"I only wanted to see if this would end without bloodshed, Sariel," Gabriel said to the black haired guy.

"That is not how this day will end," Sariel said as he withdrew his own flaming sword. _I want one! _The third light brown haired guy also readied his weapon.

"Stay here please," The third guy said right to me. _I was beginning to feel left out there for a minute. _

"Ah, who are you guys?" I asked confused.

"I am Raguel," Said the light browned hair guy, "This is Gabriel and Sariel."

"Thanks but that's not what I meant," I said confused, "I mean _what_ are you?" He was about to answer when the black haired individual Sariel answered instead;

"Just stay here as we asked," He said in a commanding tone.

At that the three took off towards Caim and his demon cronies. The demons were sent back to hell I assumed as the flaming swords reduced the demons to ash where they stood. Soon all that was left was Caim kneeling and bloody before the three figures.

"Fine send me back to hell, I'll just return once again," Sneered Caim.

"We will not be sending you back to hell," Gabriel said emotionlessly.

"What?" Caim spat confused, "You're letting me go? Is this supposed to be the _mercy_ of God?"

"No," Sariel said, "This is where you die once and for all."

Before Caim could even raise a hand to defend himself, the flaming sword cut off his head. The body and head turned to a rain of ash and all that was left of Caim was a pile of settling soot.

"What did I miss?" Asked a groggy Dante. I whipped around to see him pushing himself up from the stone ground.

"Looks like Caim's spell wore off since well, he's dead," Trish mused.

"Caim?" Dante asked confused, his eyes on me.

"Don't ask me, she's the walking demon encyclopedia," I pointed to Trish. She went on to fill Dante in on what he missed while he took his little nap.

"Dammit, I missed all the good stuff!" Dante said.

"Man you can sleep through anything," I joked.

"You're not kidding," Dante grinned, "So who are these guys? The three wise men?

"It is of no consequence to you demon," Sariel said harshly and Dante instantly stood up and tried to put himself in between us. I rolled my eyes, _macho men. _I stepped out from behind him to look at the three approaching figures

"Then there's no harm in telling is there?" Dante countered. Sariel and Dante continued to glare at each other.

"Well you did just come in here and Deus Ex our Machina so I think an explanation is in order," I said.

"I don't understand that reference," Raguel asked confused.

"We are archangels and we could not allow your blood to be spilled to open the gate," Gabriel answered, ignoring Raguel's comment.

"Archangels," I stated dumbly, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Your father," Sariel answered.

"Well that clears everything up," I said sarcastically, "Man I am really tired of having that dangled over my head."

I was pissed, somehow this had to do with my mysterious father and yet no one would enlighten me as to _who_ he was.

"Your father was Michael," Gabriel said lightly.

_…. What nothing to say? ….I did not see that coming. _All eyes fell to me.

"That's ridiculous, I'm an atheist isn't there some rule against that?" I said, the words still not sinking in. _Hell, if you stepped foot in a church I'd half expect you to burst into flames!_

"It's no matter, you are the child of Michael and you are one of us," Sariel replied curtly.

"So what, is he just going to come down here and go all _Luke I am your father_ on me?" I asked, my voice giving way to the hysterics threatening inside me.

"I don't understand that reference either," Raguel frowned. Gabriel and Sariel rolled their eyes at his comment but continued on,

"No because he is dead," Sariel answered me.

I saw a look of sympathy on Gabriel's face but Sariel remained stoic. I didn't know how to react to those words. Was I supposed to be sad at the father I never knew, the one who _left_? Was I supposed to be happy that I finally knew _what _I was?

"I think I need a minute," I muttered. Dante placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a funny look.

"Remove your hand from her demon, else I remove it for you," Sariel said menacingly.

"Come at me bro," Dante taunted; his signature smirk in place.

"Do not test me boy, the only reason you are still alive is because of your father," Sariel said, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And what does the mighty _Sparda_ have to do with it?" Dante said, his eyes darkening at the mention of his father.

"He fought for the humans against his own kind, as do you, so in light of that I advise you to stand down _demon_," Gabriel said placing a placating hand on Sariel.

"Half-demon," Dante corrected but he relaxed his stance.

"What happened to him?" I cut in. The three shared a look.

"We aren't entirely sure," Raguel admitted and the other two sent him a sharp glance.

"Then how can you know he's dead?" I asked.

"We all feel the death of one of our own," Gabriel divulged, "We believe he was struck down during the recent take over coup in hell."

"Wait there was a coup? How we never heard anything about it?" Dante asked confused.

"It does not concern you, that is why," Sariel simply answered and Dante scowled at him.

"So that's why you stopped the gate from being opened. You didn't want whatever is going on down there up here," I put it together out loud.

"It is our duty to be warrior's for God so yes that is one of the reasons we are here," Gabriel admitted.

"So the other reasons you're here?" I probed.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out," Sariel said. _Oh, check out Mr. holier than thou over here. _

"You're here for me then is that it?" I raised my head, "I hate to disappoint but I won't be going anywhere with you."

"You don't have a say in the matter child," Sariel said. _Asshole! _

"I won't go willingly," I said in a low voice. Sariel smirked,

"You think you can stop us?"

"Sariel," Gabriel warned, "We do not want to make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Why do you want her anyways?" Trish piped up.

I finally looked around to see that our little rag-tag gang had all assembled. They all were staring at the archangels and sending me concerned glances.

"You are to take Michael's place," Raguel said.

"Wasn't Michael the leader of all the archangels?" Trish asked.

"She will not take his place as leader but as one of us," Gabriel answered.

"Aren't there like other angels you could promote or something? You know, hire from within the company?" I asked, my lame joke falling flat.

"It is not that simple. Archangels are different from angels, we were made to fight, to be warriors," Sariel said, "_You_ will fill the void Michael has left."

_This explains all the need to punish as of late. Well at least I'm not going crazy. Says the girl who is talking to herself. Touché. _

"I said no," I put my foot down, "I am not going anywhere with you."

"You would go against the plan of God?" Raguel asked confused, as if he had never would have imagined I would say no.

"Like I said, atheist," I pointed to myself. The three shared an entirely different look.

"If you do not come with us now, we will be back," Gabriel said, "You may wish to reconsider since you have not come into your full powers yet and will not for many years."

"If by powers you mean being able to teleport and carry a flaming sword, then I'm sure I'll be fine," I said mockingly.

"You will also have a target on your head as the child of Michael," Gabriel went on as if he hadn't heard me, "And I don't mean by just demons."

_Thank you, Buzz-Killington. _I let his words mull around in my head. So thanks to my _father_, I use that term lightly, I will now face more problems and enemies throughout my immortal life. _Well at least it won't be boring. _

"That's what were here for," Dante mock bowed, "Body guards for hire."

"I still want to stay here," I said quietly. Sariel took a step towards me and Gabriel grabbed him while everyone tensed up, their weapons at the ready.

"As you wish but you are only prolonging the inevitable," Gabriel said, "And it will be far worse for you if you do not come with us now."

"I'll take my chances," I shrugged.

Sariel looked like he was about to argue but a sharp look from Gabriel shut him up.

"Goodbye," Gabriel nodded, "For now." And he and Sariel disappeared.

"Bye," Raguel waved and then to disappeared.

"Is it just me or do you think that last guy was a bit slow?" Dante smirked.

**So the ultimate cliché right there, making my OC half arch-angel *dodges pitchfork thrown by reader* BUT in all fairness it was the only logical thing I could make her that would make sense as to why they needed her blood to help open the gate (and not make her a demon). So please no hate mail :P.**

**And no this isn't the final chapter; I have one more as a sort of epilogue but not really an epilogue. Well you will see, ****_IF_**** I get reviews that is mwahaha! **


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

**So heads up, there is ****_some_**** lemony goodness in this chapter.**

"Archangel huh? Where's your halo and wings?" Raine joked.

"None of them had halos or wings so I'm assuming I won't either," I said grinning, "Well at least I hope not, that would really ruin my image." _That would be an interesting fashion statement. _

"I can honestly say I did not see _that_ one coming," Sara muttered.

"It would make more sense for _me_ to be an archangel than you and I'm a pagan!" Maria grinned.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not," I pretended to think about it.

"Well is everyone ok?" Sara asked and heads nodded all around.

"Wait, does this mean we don't get paid?" Dante asked.

"Well since the client is no longer among the living, I'm gunna go with: we're boned," I grinned at him.

"Not yet," He grinned lewdly at me.

"That's gross old man," Nero scoffed.

"Please you're just jealous cause you have that religious girl," Dante teased.

"Well so do you," Nero said pointing to me.

"I resent that!" I said back and people chuckled at our outbursts.

"I'm not religious," I muttered to myself. Great how long was I going to get flack for this?

* * *

Evidently I would get flack for quite a while. Angel jokes ensued the whole drive back to Devil May Cry to get Dave.

"What did Noah say to the angel? Are you an Ark Angel?" Dante grinned and groans reigned all around, "Oh come on that was a good one."

We had all crammed back into Dante's car, needless to say it was extremely crowded, everyone on everyone's lap. When we reached Devil May Cry Raine shoved her way out of the vehicle and ran to see Dave. We burst into the door to find them kissing in the living room area.

"Ah-hem," Sara coughed delicately. As they stop their display before it could go any further.

"When did you come to?" I asked Dave.

"Just about two hours ago. I tried getting a hold of you guys but no one answered and no one was here," He narrowed his eyes at me, "You could have waited till I woke up before you left!"

"Well sorry but we had damsels to rescue," I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"So what did I miss?" Dave asked. Raine filled him in and when she told him about my mysterious heritage, how did he react?

"Pffft, ha, ha, ha," He burst out laughing, slapping his knees for emphasis, "That's rich." He wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah it's hysterical. Can we head home now? I need a shower and sleep," I said as I headed back out the door.

* * *

After a long needed shower, I found myself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I was dead tired but for some reason I could not sleep, all the events from the past few days continually played through my head. _What the actual fuck? _Was the first thing to pop into my head after replaying everything.

I had to stop my philosophical reflection when I heard something at my window. _What now?! _I walked to the window to find the grinning like a madman face of Dante on the other side. I unlatched the window and opened it.

"What the hell is with this window? It's a pain to open," Dante said climbing over the windowsill.

"That's kind of the point," I rolled my eyes, "To keep out the creepers and rapists. You know, _he's climbing in your windows, he's snatchin your people up." _

"It's too bad that slow angel guy wasn't here to be all 'I'd don't understand that reference'," Dante laughed as he looked down at me.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned, "So is there some reason you choose the window over I don't know, the front door?"

"I like to make an entrance," He smirked, moving ever so much more closely. I hadn't realized I was backing up until my back touched the wall.

"Clearly," I said, a tad too breathless if you ask me.

It must be because I'm so tired. _You're not fooling anyone. Oh screw it. That's the spirit! _

Staring at my lips, Dante propped one arm against the wall by my head as he moved in closer. Our faces were only inches apart and my brain decided to vacate the building. His handsome face was so close that his breath fanned my face and his ocean blue eyes were almost hypnotizing as the blue hue darkened with lust. _Wow, corny much? Shut up, I never said I was a poet. _

"You know, we never did work out who won our bet," Dante said in a low voice.

"I believe Trish won," I said in an equally as husky voice, "But is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

He just grinned in response and crushed his lips to mine. I'd like to say I put up some resistance but that would be a lie. I returned the kiss with just as much fervor and ran my hand threw his surprisingly soft hair. I felt his arms envelop me and I wrapped my legs around him for better support, our bodies now flush against one another.

The kiss deepened as he angled his mouth and our tongues were added to the mix. He moved his lips to my neck to allow me some much needed air and I took the opportunity to slide his jacket off his shoulders. He trailed kisses and nips along my neck, down to my collar bone and back up again. Next our shirts were added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

As Dante was about to remove my bra, I shoved us off the wall and we tumbled to the ground. I was now straddling him on top and he sent me a sinful, slow grin as he rubbed his hands up and down my legs. I leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck, making my way lower. His abs dipped and contracted at the touch and I could hear his breathing speed up as I placed my hand on his pants buckle.

Suddenly the door to my room was thrown open and the smug, grinning face of Raine was all I could see. She lifted up her hand and a flash went off.

"Heh," Was all she said as she looked at the picture on her smart phone screen.

"I will end you!" I yelled as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's not very angelic behavior my friend," Her eyes shining with laughter.

"Excuse me for one moment," I turned to say politely to Dante.

"By all means," He replied sarcastically.

I jumped off of him and bolted to the door, Raine already was halfway down the hallway. As I tried to catch up to pummel her to death, I vaguely heard Dante sigh, "Cockblocks, cockblocks everywhere."

**The End, for now….**

**So poor Dante and Eva hey? They just can't catch a break. Yes this is the end of this story BUT I was considering doing a sequel, what do you guys think? Also I was thinking if I did do a sequel it wouldn't be about Dante and Eva (My OC) but about Nero and a love interest (duh-duh-duhhh). It's up to you guys, the readers, to decide who the focus should be on.**

**_So drop me a review or PM telling me which your vote is for_****_. The more people who vote, the better idea I will have as to what character to write about so please take the time to leave a response! Come on, it will take you like 30 seconds :P_**

Here I will make it even easier for you to leave a reply, all you have to do is give me a letter:

A) Eva & Dante

B) ? & Nero

C) Quit while your ahead dammit and stop subjecting us to your horrible writing! (Although I really hope no one votes for this one :P)

**And I would like to say thank you to all the people who have read this story and a super awesome thank you to those who reviewed/faved/followed, you are the reason I kept going with this story! Without you guys, this story would have been lost to the DMC archives, never to be seen again or ever completed. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is just one giant A/N:**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who took the time to cast their vote. Clearly having Eva and Dante star in the sequel won out so that is what I am going to do. And a few people mentioned having a lemon finally between the two :P so I took that into account as well.**

**For the few that voted for Nero, I still might do a story with him but right now I will focus on the new one. **

**The reason I even posted on this story was just to say that the prologue for the continuation is up. It's called ****Meet Me On The Dark Side**** (Working title- if anyone has some creative titles that fit DMC please let me know!) So go take a look and let me know what you think, it's a little different but just bear with me :)**

**If it's not in the DMC section yet, it should be in My Stories under my account :)**


End file.
